You or You
by Feeding Ground
Summary: Their friendship was arranged to better the future of their fathers' company. When they are old enough, Odette must choose between Tala and Kai... Now, Odette has choosen to marry Tala things are looking up, but Kai is trying to come to terms.
1. Cheesy Grin

Hehe I appreciate whom ever has even bothered to open this story, because it briefly caught their interest. Okay since they are only kids in the beginning I am not sure if I will end up changing the rating (probably wont… I'm so lazy P) But anyway as you all know, I DON'T own beyblades nor do I own Kai, Tala or Voltaire (and anyone else that is from the show), but I do own Odette. I hope you enjoy and take the time to review… even if it just says, I read it or I opened it… anything! Your all champs

**CHAPTER 1 - CHEESY GRINS**

'K-k-kai' a low sob was let out on the other side of the line. 'Its Tala!' There was a slight crackle and then the phone was heard hitting the ground on the callers end.

PAST

'Mummy, where are we going?' asked a child, not much older then the age of four.

'Why my darling I have already told several times that we are going out to lunch with some of your father's business colleagues.'

'But they are so boring! I never have anyone to play with!' cried the little girl as she pulled at the bottom of her buttercup yellow dress.

'Odette, stop pulling on your dress, its not ladylike,' broke in her father as looked in the rear view mirror and changed lanes.

'Well you are in luck today darling, there will be two new families there, they both have boys a little older then you.' her mother said while smiling down at the little angel seated behind her.

The place were they would be lunching today, was trimmed, typically like all of the other fancy restaurants that they went to ever other week for lunch. Gold encrusted cutlery, pristine white dishes and chandeliers as the far as the eye could see. There were lots of young families standing around talking to each other. The fathers discussing the business, mothers swapping excellent maids and nannies phone numbers, and then there were the poor children. Idly standing around bored out of their brains. They knew that it was not tolerated if they started running around and creating havoc. After all they belong to the highest class of society.

'Ah Voltaire, I don't believe that I have had the pleasure of meeting your rather dashing grandson' rang out Dimetri Nikolai.

'Ah, you see Dimetri, Master Kai isn't not the…. Errr, most sociable of younger class,' he said with a chuckle, but was stopped when he saw a little pretty little brunette hiding behind the protection of her father's leg.

'My, my Dimetri, you never told me that your daughter was this gorgeous.' Realising that the older men were discussing her, Odette poked her petite head out from behind her father when her eyes met with deep crimson eyes. A blush crept across her face and she looked quickly at the floor, but averted her gaze upwards when she heard a laugh coming from those standing.

'If I'm not mistaken Voltaire I would say that my daughter has taken a… you could say… likening to your grandson. I say we should let them have a little alone time' with a wink the two older men walked away to their wives, or in Voltaire's case acquaintance.

'Don't strain your voice children!'

They stood in silence for a while, averting there gazes quickly whenever they met.

'Um… hi?' Odette whispered. Kai stared shocked for a minute then composed himself, replying with a 'Hn' They both jumped when they heard an ear piercing laugh drift over them from a boy that appeared to be the same age as Kai.

'You guys are a joke,' he said in between laughs. 'You should hear the parents going off, its like your gonna be the next Frederick and Mary _(you know the Danish royal couple? How cute are they! Yeah, yeah and I know that its pretty suss that five year old kids are talking like this, but deal with it, it's a story P)_, but you haven't even said a peep to each other!' then he was off laughing again. Kai glared icily at the boy. 'Geez, man I didn't mean to offend you… it's just you two look like a joke standing there, too shy to even look at each other. It would probably be an idea to tell each your names… mines Tala.'

'Kai', replied the blunette gruffly as he quickly flickered his gaze of to the pretty girl in front of him before diverting to his shoes.

'Ahh… m-m-my name is O-Odette,' she replied extremely quietly.

'Now don't we all feel soooo much better that the introductions are over,' Tala said as he slung is arms over Kai and Odette. 'How about we get some food!' he said cheerfully as he dragged them over to the table, where all of the adults and older children were already seated.

They sat in silence for most of the time. Occasionally Tala would comment on the food, but took no notice, how Kai and Odette were staring at each other and blushing profusely whenever they caught each other's gaze.

'How would you children like to get your photo taken?' asked a gentleman with a big moustache and camera. Kai looked over at his grandfather who seemed to looking intently at Kai and Odette and nodding his head eagerly.

'What a great idea!' yelled Tala, which caused some of the older children to look up from their meal. Once again Odette blushed when Tala put his arms around her and pulled her closer. Never in her life had she had so much _contact_ with other children, especially boys! Usually she would stay at home practicing ballet, the piano and various learning activities, leaving no time for her to hang around children her own age. On weekends she was forced to come to these business-like functions, so that her proud father could show her off, yet there always seemed to be no other children around her age. She looked up to the camera with a faint smile on her face. Just before the cameraman took the photo he lifted his head from the lens hole and said,

'How's about we put the young lady in the middle of you two boys, eh? Bluey, ya mind moving to the other side.' Kai looked up and let out a deep growl in the back of his throat, who the hell did this guy think that he was! Calling him 'bluey' for god sake. As he moved around he glared daggers at the man, but then felt his face turn a shade of red as he slipped a hand around Odette's _tiny_ waist. She too, blushed at the same time. They both had only realised that the camera had taken the photo when they saw a Polaroid left on the table. Tala quickly picked it up and began waving it profusely around, trying to make the picture come through, but Odette's mother came and swiftly snatched it out of his hand and said to the children,

'I think that I'll hold on to this, but why don't you children go and play outside for awhile, or at least until desert is ready.' A friendly smile graced her lips as she gently ushered the three young children outside.

'How are the children getting along, my dear' asked Dimetri as her wife returned to her seat. She giggled happily and replied,

'I don't think that we could have excepted any more from Odette and Kai, but thank goodness for that young Valkov, he appears to be a good ice breaker.'

'Now about the agreement when do you think that we should tell the children?' came Voltaire's voice from the left of Dimetri.

'How about in 13 years?' answered Dimetri

'Yes, yes sounds appropriate.'

'Very appropriate', Anna said quietly to herself as she looked down at the now fully developed photo. The red head, who goes by the name of Tala, was situated on the left and seemed to have a big cheesy grin that would make any grandmother swoon. Odette was in the middle, her sweet and innocent brown curls framing her face and making their way down to her waist. A dazed smile had crept across her face, as she was not looking at the camera, but to the one sitting next to her. Kai had a bashful expression written all over his face, and like Odette his vision was not give to the camera either, but instead at the cutlery on the table in front of him. Another smile spread across Anna's lips as she noticed where young master Hiawtari's hand was, snaked around Odette's waist!

'So how come I never see you guys at these kind of things?' Tala asked as he plonked himself down on the swing.

'You have got to be joking!' came Odette's response. The boys along with herself were quite surprise at how loud her little out burst was. 'Sorry, what I mean to say is that I have to come to these things twice a month and I have never seen either of you two here before.' She continued placing herself in a swing next to Tala. With out thinking Kai stood behind Odette and started to push her gently.

'Haha, you have to come to these things twice a month? I have to only come once, if that' he said with a grin. 'What about you k-man?'

'Just once a month' he replied as he continued to push Odette. She pouted,

'Trust them to pick a different weekend for each of us… its almost like they planed it.'

'Wouldn't surprise me,' Kai's voice trailed off at the calling of their names to come in for desert. Tala's eyes lit up,

'Yeah, desert! Last one to the table is a rotten egg.' He cried as he dashed off. Odette and Kai looked at each other and began to run inside as well. Little did the children know that they were not alone outside, but were being watch by a man with a black moustache.

All the parents were pleased to see how the children had finally warmed to each other and were sitting content at their table eating the finest gelato. (_a/n mmmm I could go for some chocolate, lemon and baci right now!)_

'Haha, Kai dude I cant believe that you got beaten by a girl! You are totally the rotten egg.' Kai growled, its not like he wanted to come last, its just he didn't want Odette to lose either, and he quickly stole a glance at her then sighed. She was very pretty. Small, petite and graceful. Her face was neither narrow nor plump. Her lips full, her eyes, a deep emerald green where sometimes it was possible to see traces of yellow. She had her ears pierced, which were complimented by diamond studs. Her dress was a buttercup yellow and was held up by two thin straps. From her waist on wards, the dress filled out, due to her petticoat, making her look like a princess. Kai sighed again, what was wrong with him? He was five for god sake and girls have cooties!

During the car trip home neither Tala, Odette nor Kai could figure out why their parents were so happy. But if they had been sitting in the front seat with them, they would have noticed that clutched in their parent's hand were several pictures that had been taken while the children were playing outside. It probably seemed hard to believe at the time, but these three children would form an unbreakable bond for the rest of their lives.

TWO YEARS LATER

'Oh, Dimetri, I don't think that it is fair that we should promise Odette souly to Kai, I mean they are best friends along with Mihali's son and don't you think that the prospect of marriage could ruin everything.'

'Anna, my love, that is why are waiting for Kai's eighteenth till we tell that, that's a very long time off, eleven years if I'm not mistaken.' Anna sighed,

'Dimetri you must understand that we found each other through love, and wouldn't it be fair if we allowed our only child, Odette, to do the same?'

'Don't tell me that your having second thoughts about this? The paper work is already written and Voltaire has been extremely kind to our family for the past couple of year, you wouldn't want to jeopardise that would you?'

'No, I suppose not,' Anna said quietly. Dimetri could tell that his wife was upset by the whole situation. After all Kai and Tala were Odette's only child friends, he had always been very strict with Odette, not allowing her to socialise with common children. He sighed and turned his attention back to his distressed wife.

'I'm sorry dear, but the only alternative that I can think of is if we give Odette the choice between young master Kai and Tala, but that is probably all that I am going to be able to squeeze out of Voltaire. I'll give his a call and arrange for himself and Kai to come over tomorrow night for dinner along with the Valkovs.'

'Run along, and play children. We have some business that we need to discuss,' Dimetri said as he ushered the children into the overly large playroom.

'I wonder what they are talking about,' a now seven-year-old Tala asked as he flopped onto the large couch and motioned for Kai to get the PS2 out of the cabinet.

'Hn,' was the only reply that came from Kai.

'Geez Kai! You are completely impossible! Can't you for once just talk!' cried Odette as she let out a distressed sigh.

'Shees Odds, chill. You and I know that both Kai prefers not to talk,' he said as he started laughing at the look Kai shot him. 'Anyway changing the subject since nobody knows what the olds are talking about, Odds we haven't seen you at school yet… your not slow or something are you? I'm mean your what… six now? And its not like your parents would send you to another school, after all k-man here and I go to the best private school in Russia!' Odette rolled her eyes and sighed,

'I would love to go to school with you guys, its just that my dad thinks that I would be better off if I was home school, as I do a lot of other things as well like ballet, singing, piano and sports. And no Tala I'm not slow, I'm actually very advanced in all my subjects!' she said with a smug expression on her face. By this time Kai had successfully recovered the PS2 from the cabinet and threw one of the controllers at Tala that hit him square in the back of the head.

'OWWW! What was that for?' yelled Tala, Odette giggled in amusement. Kai shrugged and plonked himself down next to Tala and they started to play.

After an hour or so the children were called for dinner. After dinner before the guests left Voltaire turned to Dimetri and said,

'It's a shame that you home school Odette, such a waste for such a beautiful and gifted child to be hidden from the rest of the world.' Kai glared at Voltaire, Odette blushed and Dimetri said,

'That is something that my wife and I will have to discuss Voltaire, but I don't think that Odette is quite cut out for the crowded environment that goes with schools.' Voltaire nodded and winked and Odette, whose blush worsened. As the parents left the house Odette turned to Kai and Tala,

'I miss you guys so much,' she said as she hugged them, 'please come and visit me, I get so lonely' sighing she released them.

'Of course, we don't want to leave out our third partner in crime, eh Kai?' Kai smiled and nodded and Odette, who squealed with delight and then hugged them again before they left the house.

**Okay be gentle, this is my first… what I would call… official story, but I will also accept negative feedback, as hopefully it will help me improve. I'm not a very good English student so sorry if some stuff doesn't make sense or if there are heaps of errors. I also want to thank kaNi for being a champ and helping to inspire me to finally finish this chapter… its not very long, but it is so bloody hard to write with all the school work and sport commitments that I have one at the moment. Hopefully I will have the second chapter up by Wednesday, but I cant promise anything cause like I said I am a lousy English student P PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SKAT P**


	2. Shut Your Pie Hole

Firstly, I would like to thank kaNi, for my one and only review… I wasn't going to bother updating because I didn't think that anyone liked my story, but once again I owe everything to her and thank her for being my insperation! Thanks a lot! 

**Disclaimer:… is it really necessary to even have these? I mean its not like Mr Beyblades, himself, is going to come on to and post a story… give me a break! P.s. I don't own beyblades, just Odette, her parents and a couple of other OCs.**

CHAPTER 2 – SHUT YOU PIE HOLE 

The uniform was new, something that Odette was not accustom to wear everyday. After years and years of home schooling, her mother finally managed to persuade Dimetri to allow Odette to complete her final years of school at a private school with other students. She told him that it would boost her 'social skills'. She slipped the skirt up over her hips and fed her arms through the short sleeves of the white shirt. It may have been a private school, but the regulation of the length of the skirt was ridiculous, nothing longer then above the knee! _'Are they serious'_ though Odette. She slowly did the buttons up, and then sat on her bed as she pulled up her white, knee high socks. With a heavy sigh she rose from her bed and looked at herself in the full-length mirror that hung on the inside of her wardrobe. The navy blue and black pattern of the skirt wasn't that bad, she though. It actually suited her tanned complexion and the fitting showed of her slender, but shapely curves. With another heavy sigh she moved to her bathroom and washed her face and applied some lip-gloss and mascara. '_Now, now'_ Odette thought to herself as she applied the mascara, '_Can't look like a FREAK on your first day at school_!' Pulling the brush from out of the draw she swept her hair up into a pony tail that made its way down the middle of her back and then fixed a navy blue ribbon in it. With satisfaction when she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled and walked down stairs with her new bag and new textbooks.

'Ah, Miss Odette, how are you this morning?' asked Jacinta, Odette's personal maid, as she handed her a glass of oranges juice.

'Yeah, not to bad Cinta, I little nervous I suppose, but I should be alright, after all Tala and Kai are going to be there!' I can't wait to see them, its been awhile, after all they haven't been to the recent business parties,' Odette replied as she drunk her orange juice rather quickly with a frown. Looking down at her watch she realized the time, 8:00! 'Oh no! I better get moving school starts in an hour and I don't want to be late!' with one last gulp she finished the orange juice and placed the glass in the sink. 'Wish me luck, Cinta,' Odette smiled as she hugged her only female friend and then made her way to the door where the chauffeur was waiting for her.

The school was huge. Odette knew very well that most private schools were large, but this was joke. All of the classroom buildings appeared to have a very old look, but yet prestigious look about them. The view that could be seen of the grounds was breath taking. There were many sport ovals with rich green grass, as well as small grassy areas that could be occupied by the students during lunch and recess. At the border of the grounds there was a thick forest. It appeared inviting when you first looked in the forest appeared warm and enticing; full of life, but the further that you looked the stronger an eerie sensation filled your body.

'We are here now, Miss Odette,' said that driver as he turned around look at Odette, who appeared to be thinking of something else.

'Oh,' was all she said in response. Her nerves were really starting to set in now. The driver came around and opened her door, offering her his hand; she gratefully took it, as at this point in time she was desperate for some support.

'Would you like me to take you to the office, Miss Odette?'

'No, no I'm quite alright Luca, I think that I will be alright.' She said with a grateful smile as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Luca simple nodded and returned to the driver's seat.

'_Oh, I wish that I took Luca's offer to walk me to the office_,' Odette thought as she made her way through the semi-deserted halls. She received weird looks from other students, as they all seemed to know that she was new, but none of them offered to help her. '_Don't I look absolutely lost?_' All of the halls looked the same, but she finally managed to find a door that was labeled 'PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE'. She hesitantly opened the door and found a friendly looking woman typing on a computer.

'Ah, excuse me Miss,' Odette as extremely shyly. The lady at the computer looked up at her and smiled.

'Yes, you must be the new girl… Odette Nickolai, am I right?' she said with a sweet smile. Odette nodded her head. 'Here you must be wanting your timetable, school map and locker number and code.' She said as she passed a yellow envelope to Odette. 'If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask any of the students or staff, or simply just come back here! But in the envelope there should also be a slip that has your student buddies name on it, they have been assigned to you according to the subjects that you are doing. It will be their job to look after you for the first couple of weeks!' Odette smiled gratefully and left the office.

As soon as Odette left the office she opened the yellow envelope and pulled out her timetable so she knew where she was heading. In the first module she had form time, in room 296 which was located on the forth floor. The trek to the class room seemed to last forever, but once Odette reached the oak door, she kind of wished that it would have last forever.

The boy with slate blue hair looked to the front of the class, where the teacher seemed to be going off his nut about the new semester that was about to and how all of the students should start taking school seriously if they hadn't already as this was the last semester before they started their final year. Quite frankly, kai didn't care. He was already taking four advanced classes and would practically be finished school at the end of the semester, except for two more classes that he would have to complete next year. His best friend, Tala, was in the same boat. His thoughts were distracted when a piece of paper hit him in the head. He looked over to the red head sitting next to him, who was subtly indicating for him to open it.

_Hey when is Odds, getting here? T-_

Shit! Kai had completely forgotten that his oldest friend next to Tala was starting at their school this term. He had not seen her all holidays, but was so excited when he found out that she was coming, that he couldn't get her out of him head. _It should be longer then just the holidays, for how long they haven't seen each other; Kai overheard a conversation between Voltaire and _Dimetri_ saying that Odette was starting at the school._ Kai looked over at Tala and shrugged. No sooner had he shrugged than they both snapped to attention when they heard a faint knocking on the door. The teacher also stopped talking and made his way to the door, to see who has permitted this disruption in his speech. Instantly Kai and Tala's eyes lit up when they saw who it was. She was finally here and they were in the same class! It was going to be just the three of them like old times, or at least they though.

_FLASHBACK_

_Today her hair was worn half up half down, with a thin red ribbon threaded through the black hair elastic. The loose brown, tendrils framed her small back, settling just below her waist. Her lips were coated in a thin layer of gloss, her eyes simply dressed with some mascara. She wore a plain white dress that was decorated with a red rose. It was at the top, like a singlet and fell just below her knees in a straight cut. To complete her outfit she had white party shoes on. He smirked to himself; Kai knew how much she hated wearing those shoes…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Kai POV**

**Oh my God! Is that Odette? I'm going to sound like a complete dork, but she looks like an angel standing there… the look of confusion always suited her cute face… hold on a minute, what the hell am I talking about_ cute_, she's my best friend for god sake… Geez never noticed how nice her legs were… ARGH she's almost like a sister you moron! Damn hormones… but why does my best friend have to be… HOT!... Mental note, kill myself!**

Normal POV

'You must be the new student,' the teacher said gruffly as he snatched the note out of Odette's hand. 'Ah yeah, that's right Miss Nickolai, your father's that executive for that corporation.' Odette looked down at her feet and nodded. She felt so embarrassed… she hated being the centre of attention and right now all of the students in her new home class had their eyes fixated on her. All of a sudden she hear a wolf whistle come from one of the boys and immediately a deep red colour filled her cheeks. She had been too embarrassed to even notice that Kai and Tala were in the room staring at her.

At the sound of the whistle, both Kai and Tala's ears pricked up and turned around to glare daggers at the culprit. The boy then realized that this girl was off limits. So did all of the other boys in the class.

'Well don't just look at your shoes girl, tell the class about yourself and speak up for gods sake.' Odette was utterly shocked at the limit of this guy's manners, and he was a teacher at this school? You have got to be joking!

'W-w-well my name is Odette Nickolai. I am an only child and live with my mother and father. I just turned 16 and have two Dobermans called Spazzy and Harpy. I have lived in Russia all of my life, but stayed for a year or so in London, so I am fluent in English. Umm, oh I have also been home schooled all my life.' At this some of the other students gasped. But while they were gasping Odette finally figured out that Kai and Tala had been sitting in the second to back row smiling at her the whole time. Mentally she slapped her self for taking so long to acknowledged them, but then without thinking she squealed and ran to the back of the classroom, to some of the students and teacher's surprise.

'Kai! Tala!' she literally screamed as she embraced them both. Both boys blushed slightly embarrassed, but soon returned the embrace much to the shock of everyone else in the class.

'I can't believe that you guys didn't say anything the whole time that I was at the front!' Odette cried as the three of them made their way to the lockers. 'And you guys want me to like this school? You could have at least made things a bit easier for me!'

'Well Odds, what can we say?' piped up Tala who was stuffing his folders messily into his locker (coincidently their lockers are next to each other! P) 'how were we suppose to know that you were going to be in _our_ class? Hmmm?'

'You've got a point Valkov.' Replied Odette was playful pouting expression on her face.

'Now to lunch we go!'

'Is that all you ever think about Tally?' Tala looked around sheepishly and nodded his head. Pulling a brown paper bag out of her locker, she then looped her arms in between the two boys.

'Ahhh haha! You brought a home pack lunch, as if you could be bothe--. OWWW! What was that for?' Tala cried as he rubbed his head. Odette just laughed and Kai smirked.

'Now you guys have to introduce me to your school friends!'

'Hey Odds look over there! It's a flying fish -- OWWW!'

'Nice try Tala but there is no way in hell you are going to steal any of my delicious, home prepared lunch, which you so carelessly mocked less then 10 minutes ago!' the rest of the group silently giggled to themselves, at the hurt look that appeared on Tala's face.

'But Oyte (pet-name) you can't expect me to be sustained on this rubbish, it will cause me health to suffer, not to mention rot my beautiful teeth.' He said as he bent down on the floor in front of here and pretended to beg. Giggling, Odette through a couple of chips, which he swooped on like a seagull.

Lunch was an event that Odette could get use to, not to mention that she was the only girl in the group! It was nice to watch the other students fool around and idly chat about weekend events. For most of the morning and now during lunch, Odette couldn't help, but feel that people were continuously watching her. Okay, so she was new, but this was getting ridiculous. What made her so different? Then it clicked. How could she have been so stupid? Now, in a sisterly way, she could tell that Kai and Tala were fairly good looking, not to mention the other guys that she sat with during lunch. The rest of the female population was staring dreamily at them, and now it seemed apparent that they were staring daggers at her! Great they are all probably wondering how she managed to score a seat with these hotties on her first day at school! Haha this is way cool!

'Hey Kai, Tala are you gonna bother introducing who this beautiful creature is? Since it is obvious that she is neither of your girlfriend… she's way to classy!' Odette buried her face in her hands as she turned a light shade of crimson.

**Odette POV**

**Okay so maybe sitting with all guys wasn't such a good idea… WHAT! Tala and Kai have girlfriends? That's the first I have heard of them… those cheeky buggers… they have a lot of explaining to do!**

'Shut you pie hole Miguel… where getting to it,' replied Tala was a mouth fool of chips, as he so strategically placed himself next to Odette's bucket of chips. 'Odette, this is Miguel, Johnny, Enrique, Ray, Brooklyn and Bryan.' He said as he pointed to each of the boys respectively. She shyly smiled at waves at each of them, which some smiled in response, while others… namely Bryan… responded with a nod of the head.

'But that doesn't explain how you know her. And its not like we have seen her at any parties!' chimed in Brooklyn, who flashed her a deadly smile.

'If you knew what was good for you Brooklyn, you would treat her like an object unless you wanted to find pieces of you missing,' Kai said with his eyes closed and his back leaning against a tree. For some reason why Odette knew that Kai was paying attention to what was going on she always found an extra spark of confidence.

'Its alright Kai, he's just teasing.' She said as she playfully hit in the shoulder. 'Answering your questions, Tala, Kai and I have known each other since I was four and they were five… so what's that… t-twelve years now. We first met because our father's work together. And the reason why you have probably never seen me is because I have been home schooled and my father isn't very impressed with some of the stories that he has heard about these _wild_ parties, and doesn't even trust Tala and Kai enough to let me go, and that is saying a lot!' she said as she clipped the back of Tala's head with her hand, as he tried to steal half of her sandwich.

'So I take it that, that means that you don't have a boyfriend?' ask Johnny.

'Don't even ask, Johnny,' Tala spoke menacingly, while he massaging the back of his head. And with that the bell went, indicating that lessons were about to commence in 5 minutes. Immediately all of the guys jumped up and offered to help Odette up, who brushed them of as she picked up her rubbish. She walked up to the bin, and then ran over to fall into stride with Johnny, while Kai and Tala walked closely behind her, but not close enough to hear what she was saying.

'To answer you question more directly, Johnny, no I don't have a boyfriend,' Odette said with a friendly smile. 'And don't mind them,' pointing to Kai and Tala. 'They have both resumed the over protective brother role, but what can you tell me about their girlfriends?'

'Well that depends on whether you are going to come with us to our local hang out on Friday night and promise me a dance?' Odette raised her eyebrow in amusement and replied,

'I do not have a problem with that, but you just have to get past them.' Gesturing to the boys who were not to far behind…

**What did you think of the second chapter? Feedback is always nice for an author so we can include what you, the reader, wants! Also I need some girlfriends for Tala and Kai, so if you could send me an OC that would be great… just include name, age, height (don't have to give me the actually height just small or something), eye colour, hair colour, what clothes they wear and a _really_ brief description of them! Thanks and please review!**

Skat P 


	3. Falling Of The Face Of The Earth

**Before I get into the chapter I would like to express my gratitude to thoes who bothered to review and thoes who were kind enough to submit OCs, they were all fabulous! But I could only pick to and I hope that you do not get upset if yours weren't selected… thought that I should apologize for taking so long to update, I'm bad aren't I?**

CHAPTER 3 – FALLING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH

_Dear Diary,_

_The first week of school was fantastic! It was great to finally meet other people and hang out with them. I will always love Kai and Tala, but seriously they cant be my only friends for the rest of my life. How would I suppose to be able to find a boyfriend, or better yet a husband! The guys in the group are really sweet. What were Tala and Kai worried about? Constantly telling me that I shouldn't think about getting "involved" with any of them because they are not my type. As if they can talk! I had the pleasure of meeting their 'lovely' girlfriends and hello, does the name tramp spring to mind? Both are prepy cheerleaders with fake hair, fake nails and fake boobs… okay not really sure about the boobs, but I wouldn't be surprised with the salary caps that their parents have._

_Kai's girlfriend, Sian (pronounced Sharn), is typically the captain of the cheerleading team with her platinum blonde hair that falls to her waist, lack of clothes and layer upon layer of make up. How can you tell me that she is Kai's type! Okay maybe I am being a bit tough on her. After all she appeared really friendly when I briefly chatted with her… argh! However, her best friend (as if she is Tala's type) that bitch is the reincarnation of the devil. Justine may appear to be a cute and innocent girlfriend, but watch out! For an example: on my second day at school Tala was giving me a hug because I still wasn't sure what I thought about the school, and the stupid bitch pulls my hair because I am on 'her man', sorry about the language but I just cant stand her… Ahhh, just heard the doorbell, got to go, its probably Tala and Kai coming to pick me up… shit I'm not even ready yet!_

_Love Ya! Xoxo_

Normal POV

'Miss Odette, Master Kai is here to pick you up.' Came Jacinta's voice from the other side of Odette's bedroom door.

'Thanks Cinta, just send him in.' Odette hopped off her bed and put her diary down, then moved over to turn her stereo down. No sooner had she done this, Kai opened the door.

'Don't you bother knocking?'

'Nothing I haven't seen before,' Kai replied with a smirk.

'Oh haha, hate to break it to you, but you could say that I have changed since I was five… and where is Tala?'

'We did paper, scissors, rock to see who would pick up the girls, and who would pick you up.'

'Guess you lost!' Odette said as she looked through her wardrobe for something appropriate to wear. Unfortunately for her this was not her usual scene, so typically she had nothing suitable.

'Nah, I won' Kai said, but only loud enough for himself to hear. Odette sighed, oblivious to what Kai had just said.

'Argh! I've got nothing to wear!' she cried as she pulled out a couple of formal dresses, one hot pink and the other aquamarine blue. 'Pick a colour.' She said to Kai as she held the dresses up to herself.

'You aren't seriously going to wear one of those dresses… are you?' Odette frowned at him. 'Okay, okay the blue.'

'Thank you, was it really that hard?' she picked up the blue dress and made her way to her private bathroom. 'I'll be a couple of minutes, just watch TV or something.' She closed the door behind her.

'The purpose of me picking you up means that your suppose to be ready when I get here.' Called Kai after her.

'Where would all the fun be in that?' he sighed and walked over to a bookcase that was littered with photo frames and albums. All of the pictures had himself, Tala and Odette in them. Some from when they were about five and others that had recently been taken. He heard the bathroom door open and looked up. She looked hot, he thought… slightly over dressed, but she still had the ability to pick up at least a dozen guys. The dress had two layers and tied up into a halter neck. The top material was simply a strip of material that flared out when it reached her hips. It had diamonties scattered all over it. The bottom layer was the exact same shade of blue and basically covered the rest of her body, which the top layer had missed. When it reached her hips it gathered into a thick band and then fell below her knees in multiple layers. The neckline plunged to her belly button, showing off a small diamontie stud. Her hair hung in lose curls and she had applied some blue eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss. Her shoes were four and a half inch stilettos and had three different shades of blue straps across her toe and around her ankle. Odette felt awkward as she noticed Kai's gaze fall over her. Thank god for fashion tape or else he would be getting a free peep show thanks to the cut of the neckline! She cleared her throat; quickly bring Kai back to reality.

'Wow!' he said breathlessly. Odette blushed.

'Thanks, but shouldn't we get going?' she asked avoiding his eye contact.

The car trip was quiet, neither daring to talk. When Kai pulled up to the front of the club, Odette gazed out. She felt slightly different, like the little child peering into a candy shop, but for some reason she felt like she didn't belong. All of the other girls that she saw had piles of make up caked onto their faces and you could say that their attire did not consist of much clothing. Kai felt Odette's apprehension as soon as he stopped the car. He patted her on the knee and said,

'Don't worry you look stunning. If anything you are in a class of your own.' It was now his turn to blush. Odette forced out a weak smile and then lent over and gave him a friendly hug.

'Thanks for being my best friend.' Kai nodded and got out of the car. Throwing the keys to the valet and then opening the passenger door, helping Odette out. Unfortunately he shut the car door a little too quickly and caught the back of her dress in it. Not noticing what had happened they both continued to walk until they heard a tear and Odette was pulled slightly back. They both turned around to a massive rip in the back of her dress. The colour drained from Kai's face. Oh no, what had her done? They hadn't even entered the club and he had probably ruined her first clubbing experience. He turned to look at Odette, bracing himself for the sight of tears welling in her eyes like every other girl, but to his surprise she had an amused smirk on her face. She gathered the material around the rip and then pulled it.

'Tala? Tala? TALA? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?' shrieked Justine.

'Huh? What?'

'What were you looking at?' she said as she protectively scanned the room, and glared daggers at who ever even dared to glance at her boyfriend. Then she caught site of… 'Oh my God, what is she doing here? And are you getting this Sian, she's here with Kai!' the blonde looked up from her second cocktail in less then 10 minutes and sighed. Deep down she knew that Odette looked at Kai from a friendly point of view, but he looked at her as if they were more. It wasn't Odette's fault that way that Kai looked at her, not like she could blame him… she was hot (no she's not a lesbian, chicks can call each other hot to!), so it would be completely unfair to blame her. Lately, Justine had been getting on Sian's nerves. It was like she was in a competition with the new girl, but the thing was Odette didn't even know it.

'Give it a break Just… hey guys!' Sian said with unnoticed fake enthusiasm. Tala and Kai gave each other a nod of acknowledgement, and then Kai went over and gave his girl friend a kiss on the cheek before sitting down beside her.

'Hi Tala, Sian… Justine.' Odette replied shyly before she slid in next to Kai.'

'Odds! Girl! How's it going?' Tala asked cheerfully ' Your looking H-O-T tonight, considering it's your first night out on the town, like in forever!' At that comment Odette blushed, while Justine glared daggers at Tala. Entirely ignoring Odette, Justine grabbed Tala's hand,

'Come on babe, I want to dance'

'Aw now? Odds and Kai just got here.' She yanked his hand and snapped,

'Yes now!' she then dragged a reluctant Tala to the dance floor much to the amusement of the other three left at the table. Then an awkward silence fell between them.

'Don't let me stop you two from dancing,' Odette said with a smile, from which she received a glare from Kai and a giggle from Sian.

'It's alright, Kai isn't really the 'dancing' type' emphasizing 'dancing' with her fingers earning Odette's mouth to make an 'o' before they burst out laughing.

A couple of hours had passed and the girls sat there chatting away, while they occasionally (or so they thought) ordered Kai to get them drinks. It appeared that Justine and Tala had fallen off the face of the Earth, as they had not been spotted since they left to dance. It was nearing 11:30pm (I know that its not that late, considering that it's a Friday night, but Odette's on a curfew and the others have sport in the morning… aren't they responsible… yeah right) when Odette felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was greeted by a rather handsome Scotsman.

'It's a shame that you have been sitting down all night, with that stunning out fit on! And I hope that you haven't forgotten out little agreement.' He said as he offered her a hand and helped her out of her seat.

'Excuse us Sian, but Mr McGregor, here, and I have some business that we need to attend to' giggling as she wobbled a bit before Johnny helped stabilize her.

'Well if you pull a Tala and Justine on me and decide to fall off the face of the Earth, it was nice chatting to you and you should think about coming to the soccer match tomorrow night. Tala and Kai are in the team and I'll be there…'

'Sure I'd love to!' she squealed as she leaped onto her newfound friend giving her a hug before bounding off with Johnny in tow. 'See you then!' Kai and Sian both sighed to themselves. For some reason there seemed to be some hostility between them. Trying to take his mind off of Odette, Kai attempted to strike up conversation,

'So… um… how's cheerleading practicing going?' Sian raised an eyebrow amused. Since when did he bother asked her question like that… sure he could be a really sweet boyfriend, but these type of question never really suited him.

'I suppose they are okay… it's kind of weird since I'm the captain this year… get the feeling that Just is jealous' she replied with an amused smirk. 'How about soccer?'

'Not much to report really…'

'Oh,' Sian noticed Kai's eyes wonder over to the dance floor in the direction of Odette and Johnny. Now they were dancing CLOSE! She swear she could have heard Kai let out a slight growl as Johnny let his hands run up and down Odette's bare thighs. She glanced at her watched and noticed the time. It had almost been an hour since they were left alone; even though nothing had happened between them the time went rather quickly… Sian was beginning to doubt her relationship with Kai. They had been going out for as long as Tala and Justine, but ever since the beginning of the year that 'passion' that was once there had evaporated. Meanwhile Justine and Tala were going at it like rabbits… well Justine was anyway. She soon left this state of mind, when she felt the weight of the seat next to her change and a sudden warmth touch her left side. Sian noticed that Kai had moved closer to her and placed his arm around her, bring her closer to her body… this was what she missed, being in his arms and letting her senses take over especially smelling his musty cologne. She tilted her head back so it was resting on his shoulder and she continued to move her gaze upwards until she met his auburn orbs. They were enticing. Sick and tired of waiting for him to make the first move, she spun around straddling his legs so that her back was pressed up against the table and she was facing him. She flickered her gaze from his eyes to his mouth before she licked her lips, giving him enough time to get the point, before she leaned in…

**Sorry, sorry, sorry I know that I have taken so long to update, but I'm a slack arse D and I have had heaps of tests and assignments for school as we have just come back from a break… it totally sucks P Yeah I know that I left this chapter hanging a bit, and I'll start from here at the next chapter have a flashback or something, but I need peoples opinion on what is going to happen. **

**Okay with the whole Kai and Sian about to kiss:**

**Just before they kiss Justine and Tala, who I might mention have finally surfaced, interrupt them.**

**They kiss, without interruption**

**Kai rejects her (come on people that would be a bit harsh, even for this story!)**

**Another scenario that you can think of… please, please I'm open to anyone that wants to help!**

**At the soccer match should: (can choose more then one in this one)**

**Justine and Odette have a bitch fight, were Tala chooses Odette over Justine to support**

**Sian convince Odette that she should join the cheerleading squad**

**Tala/Kai get severely injured**

**Odette tell Kai that Johnny and her have decided that they are going to go out as a couple**

**Anything else that you would like to see in the story just let me know! I'd love to know what you guys want! THIS TIME I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE _REALLY_ SOON! Almost forgot to mention please review! I know that there are people out there who read stories and don't review because they have either copied them off the net to read them another time, or they simply don't have enough time to review every story that they read… I should know because I am one of them, but I cannot stress enough that the more reviews that I get, the more motivated I am to write another chapter… I have really low self-esteem when it comes to writing so a couple of kind words don't stray to far… also next chapter I promise to mention those who review and answer any question that have been submitted… thanks again to those who already have review, you guys are the best D**

**SKAT meow**


	4. Fair Maiden

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I have been very sick and flat lately. Last night I was taken to hospital, which was a complete bitch cause I was there until 3.30am and I just wanted to go to sleep because they gave me an injection that makes you really sleepy… sorry I'm holding you up from reading the chapter! Another sorry, I haven't had time to check the spelling and the grammar so please bare with me! You know that routine I don't own beyblades or any of the characters from there, just the characters that you have never heard of before they belong to me!**

CHAPTER 4 – FAIR MAIDEN

However it seemed that time was against Sian, as when she was leaning in she held a firm gaze with those delicious crimson orbs they quickly averted back to the dance floor. Damn it, why couldn't he just leave Odette alone! She was old enough to look after herself for God's sake! Sian let out a loud sigh and pulled back, he wasn't even paying attention to her so why should she even bother… as she was drawing back she felt his arms encircle her back, telling her that he still wanted her, and closed the increasing gap with one swift movement covering her mouth with his own.

0-

As he and Odette moved in time with the music, Johnny could not help but think how lucky he was to be dancing with such a fine creature. She was pure, untouched, making the feeling so much sweeter. Of course he would have to tread carefully one wrong move would send him to the emergency unit, thanks to yours truly Kai and Tala. Sure he had a rep for being a bit of a player, but then again his whole group was. He was going to have to drastically change this if he wanted Odette. Something he was sure as worth it.

The fast upbeat, dance music soon changed to romantic couple music. Johnny's hands quickly laced around the lean waist and drew Odette closer. Initially Odette tensed, but when she looked into his eyes she melted wrapping her own hands around his neck and willing allowed her self to be pulled closer and close, before resting her head on his shoulder.

0-

It was like Sian was reliving her first kiss with Kai. He was gentle and caring, not forcing himself on her. She let out a low moan as he moved her so she was lying on the chairs and he was holding himself up, just above her. The longer that they held their kiss, the more dominate Kai was becoming. Once she parted her lips, allowing him entrance, his tongue seemed to be trying to find something that wasn't there. This wasn't the way Sian had remembered things. He never used to try and find anything. She turned her head, breaking the kiss and exhaled deeply.

'What?' Kai asked, a little out of breath.

'It's nothing, I just don't feel well.'

'Oh' they stayed in the positions that they were for a while, Kai still on top of Sian before they heard someone clearing their throat in order to get their attention. Kai turned his head, lifting himself off of Sian, while she just slid up using the back of the chair for support.

'What do you want Miguel?' Kai asked gruffly.

'Nothing really, just wondering if you've seen how well Johnny and Odette are getting along,' Miguel replied with a satisfied smirk. Sure enough when Kai cocked his head so that he could get a better view of the dance floor he saw Odette completely wrapped up in Johnny's grip. They were both looking intently into each other's eye, before Odette's started to flutter shut and Johnny lowered his head.

'Aw, hell no.' Kai exclaimed before hurriedly getting out of his seat and making his way over to the couple. 'McGregor, what the hell do you think you're doing?' Johnny's head snapped up and Odette's eyes suddenly flew open to glare at Kai.

'What did it look like he was doing, you idiot!' Odette asked angrily.

'Look, man I'm sor-' Johnny began to apologize.

'Shut it McGregor, come on Odette were going.'

'No! I'm not going home with you, you jerk!' Kai sighed before he gruffly pulled Odette away from Johnny, and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. 'Put me down, you moron!' Odette shrieked realizing that Kai wasn't going to put her down and Johnny wasn't going to do anything, she let a sigh of defeat before shifting her face so that she could see Johnny, 'Call me tomorrow, okay?' But before he answered Kai butted in,

'Even consider dialing her number and I will hurt you, McGregor.' Kai trudged off in the direction of that table that Sian was still at as he passed with Odette still over his shoulder her said, 'Sian, I'm taking Odette home. I'll see pick you up before the game at 7pm from your house.'

'No way. I'm not waiting for the horny duo to return and then die in a car accident because they are too busy feeling each other up in the front. '

'Geez, Kai you could at least take your girlfriend home, I mean you didn't even bring her here.' Odette said angrily while she was still hanging upside down. _What is wrong with girls?_ Kai thought. He tries to do the right thing, but instead gets his head bitten off. Where's Tala when you need him?

'Argh, fine, I don't care. Let's just go.'

0-

Once the three had gotten into the car, to Kai's surprise, both of the girls were seated in the back. He sigh, the really were going to let him have it on the way home.

'So Odds, what's the deal with you and Johnny?' Sian asked curiously. Odette blushed,

'Oh I don't know. He's a really sweet guy—' a snort from Kai could be heard from up the front, which was met by an evil glare from both of the girls. 'Anyway as I was saying, he is a really sweet guy and also invited be to the soccer match tonight and an after party that's at Ray's house.'

'Wow that is totally awesome! You should come to my house before the game and get ready!'

'That would be cool, but aren't you a cheerleader? And don't you have to go in your cheering gear?'

'Yeah, I do, but that doesn't mean that I can't make you up! I know that you aren't familiar with these type of events and so I just thought that I could help… you can probably sleep over afterwards as well!'

'That is totally a plan!' Odette squealed excitedly.

'Am I allowed to talk yet?' asked a grouchy voice from the driver's seat.

'I have nothing to say to you Kai. You officially ruined my first night out,' replied Odette grumpily. 'Why couldn't you go off and root Justine, at least Tala wouldn't have been such a jerk… no offence Sian' Sian raised her hands in acknowledgment to Odette, telling her that she took no offence what so ever.

'Okay, okay. I admitted that I went a little overboard back there, but you don't know Johnny, like I do. You have no idea how capable he is in breaking your heart. I just don't want to see you hurt.' With that he slowed down the car until it came to a stop just outside the gates of Odette's house. Odette didn't say anything as she exited the car, but Sian got out and followed her to the gate. Kai had no idea what the two girls were talking about, but was relieved when the hugged each other and Sian made her way back to the car. Instead of taking her seat in the back, she made her way to the front passenger seat. Before he started the car, he turned so that he was facing Sian. It would probably be the first time in a year since he actually stopped and took a good look at her. Her long blonde hair had been straightened so that fell midway down her back and the sides had been pinned back. Her eyes were amazing. They had the tendency to change colour depending on her mood. Normally they were a brilliant blue, but when she was angry they were a fiery red and after sex they were a deep emerald green. Her nose was small, which contrasted her lush, full lips that were usually painted with lip-gloss, he personally liked it when she wore a raspberry flavoured one. She was rather busty for her petite size and very flexible, which was a necessity considering she was the cheerleading captain. He sighed, how could he have taken her for granted for so long? She was the perfect girlfriend in his eyes; she always let him have what he wanted, rarely yelled at him, always supported his actions (well most of the time anyway). Why hadn't she dumped him? He seriously must have been a crap boyfriend for the past six months or so.

'What?' he looked up so that he was looking into her eyes. 'What?' she asked again.

'Ah nothing. I was just thinking.' He said quickly starting up the car.

They drove for 15 minutes in complete silence before Kai once again stop the car as he pulled up out the front of Sian's house. Sian sighed as she turned to open the door.

'Look, don't forget to pick me up before the game, Odette will be with me so make sure there is room in the car.' She felt his hand rest on her shoulder and turn her to face him. She looked into those deep crimson orbs, although emotionless they always seemed to draw her in. However this time she swear that she could see regret and sorrow, almost like a little child calling for help. Without hesitation she lent in, but this time she would make him work for it. There lips began to move and caress each other's. He tongue traced her bottom lip, trying to find a way in, something he wasn't use to having to do. Starting to grow impatient Kai nipped the bottom of her lip taking full advantage when she moaned in desire. There tongues began to war with each other. Sian was just playing with him, because she knew that sooner or later that he would win. Luckily she had already taken her seatbelt off, so she had no problem maneuvering herself over the clutch so that she was seated almost on top of him. She moved her hand seductively to his waist, only teasing him as she then pushed the button to release his seat belt, so that he could get more comfortable. He ran his hands up and down her back, eventually finding an opening to her soft skin from where her top had ridden up her back. She squealed in delight and firmly gripped on to his hair loosely pulling and playing with it. Like most people, before anything could get out of hand they pulled apart, needing oxygen more then anything. Resting their foreheads together, Kai continued to loosely run his fingers across her bare skin.

'I'm sor—' Sian placed a finger over his lips.

'Cram it Hiwatari, just make sure that you remember to pick Odette and I up tonight.' And with a quick peck on the lips she bolted out of the car door as quick as her already gooy legs would take her before, he enticed her again.

0-

'Geez, took you long enough Nikolai! I'm not a miracle worker, you know! Hair, make-up and appropriate clothing takes time to figure out, try on and apply.'

'Sian are you feeling all right? Its 2 o'clock, we have five hours!'

'Shhhh, stop talking, wasting valuable time!' Sian cried as she dragged Odette, up the stairs to her room. Threw her bags into the corner and pushed Odette back onto the bed. 'Alright, climate equals warm and slightly muggy, so therefore you are going to wear a mini and a top of some sort, obviously!' Sian was flicking through her wardrobe throwing random pieces of clothing over her head. 'Ah huh! This top!' holding a corset triumphantly above her head. It was black and had silver and red lining and netting. The top was a heart-shape and an old fashion tie up as the back. It was rather short, giving any guy who looked at her a free show of her firm, bronzed stomach and diamanté belly button ring.

'Um, don't you think that it's a bit small?' asked Odette timidly.

'Your kidding, right? You'll look totally hot in it, especially with the matching skirt that I have lined up for it… if I can just find it.' Sian looked around her room thoughtfully as she tapped her bottom lip with her index finger. 'Here we go.' She walked over to her desk and pulled out from the second draw a limp, black piece of cloth. 'Haha, don't worry Odds it really is a skirt, it just doesn't look like much before you put it on… and it's a killer if you can shake your arse! But don't worry about the clothes, now we need to do your hair!'

'My hair? What's wrong with my hair?' Odette asked meekly.

'Nothings wrong with it, I just had this wicked idea that would totally match your corset! You don't mind if we dye it?'

'WHAT!'

'Hehe, don't worry its only semi-permanent, it'll come out in a couple of washes, either that or I can just re-dye it your natural hair colour.' Odette let out a sigh. She wasn't sure what to think. Maybe it would be better if she didn't think at all and just let her friend, Sian, do what ever she thought was right. After all Sian was an extremely classy senior so its not like anything could go wrong, Odette hoped.

'Fine, do what ever you want, but if it's a disaster I'll never let you near me again. Do I make myself clear?' Sian nodded her head up and down like a five year old, while grinning eagerly.

'I reckon after this you are going to be talking to me a hell of a lot more!'

'Whatever you think. Lets just get through this alive alright?'

0-Four and a half hours later-0-

'Ah my masterpiece is complete! What do you think Mona?' asked a happy Sian as she flashed a mirror in front of Odette's face.

'Oh My God! Sian I can't believe that you did this! It looks amazing!... Shit, my dad is going to kill me, when he sees my hair.'

'Why what's wrong with your hair? I think that it looks awesome, so totally you! But now get the hell into my room and change into the clothes, because I only have half an hour to get ready! So scram!' Sian literally threw Odette out of the bathroom,

'Geez, what's wrong with you? Think that you won't look good enough for your boyfriend?' Odette smirk as she heard a mumble of incoherent words leave her friends mouth from the other side of the bathroom door. Odette stood facing the bed just wearing a towel, how was she going to get the corset on without any assistance? Who was going to tie it up… maybe Sian's mother was home or something, because there is no way in hell that Sian would come out of the bathroom between now and 10 minutes after Kai has rung the front door bell. Clearly nobody else was in the room, so Odette dropped the towel and shimmied the skirt up her hips. It was so comfortable, the material very light. There was a band about two and a half inches thick that sat on her waist and then the rest of the skirt was jiggered tendrils that ended mid thigh. She then slipped on her own shoes that once again stilettos, which mimicked the front of a thong, in the middle of the join a square shaped diamond. Aware that she was going to have to hung around for just under half an hour with just her bra on, unless she found some one to help her tie the corset up, Odette decided to try and find Sian's mother. Holding the loose corset to her body she descended down the stairs to the kitchen, which would have been an obvious location for a mother, but no, not Sian's mother, instead she was meet by a rather cute arse that was protruding from the fridge. Odette cleared her throat so that the owner of the rear would realize that they are not alone. Sure enough as soon as the person was interrupted from whatever they were doing, they seemed to hit their head inside the fridge as a curse was heard before they poked their head out, along with a carton of milk. Okay maybe making herself noticed was the best idea that Odette had thought of that day, as the person standing in front of her seemed to be a rather cute 20-something-year-old. Suddenly aware that she was not wearing the most conservative clothes Odette began to blush, also taking into a count that her top was not very firmly fixed to her body.

'Um, can I help you?' asked the fridge-raider. Odette was in complete shock she had never been confronted by someone of the opposite sex, without some she knew with her. It also didn't help considering he was only wearing cotton boxers and had a _very_ defined stomach. 'Cat got your tongue or something? You must be Sian's new friend? You're not a cheerleader are you? They always seem to be happy and over friendly.' Cotton boxer man said with a shudder. All Odette could do was shake her head, then nod it, before shaking it again. Where was Sian? 'Can I get you a drink of milk or something?' he asked with a cheeky smile as he raised the carton, which was still in her hand.

'Uh, that would be nice.' Odette replied shyly.

'Ah the fair maiden is not a mute, how convenient. Incase you didn't know I'm Sian's older brother, Logan.'

'Odette. Um, as weird as this may sound, could you help me do up my top?' Odette started to blush again as Logan gave her an amused smirk.

**Okay I stop there just for the sake of stopping so that I could update this before I go to school tomorrow… that is if I'm not sick. Like most nagging aruthors all I can ask from the reader is if they could review, it doesn't have to be long, just some positive words. To be honest I wasn't really planning on writing another chapter… because I'm lazy, but about a week after I updated I got a review for **Lilactouch** and for some reason, I just felt like I had to update! Thanks a bunch!**

**Skat :**

**haishi kana** – hopefully I wont get writers block anytime soon! Peace out!

**Sakura Silvy** – isn't Kai everybody's favourite! Thanks Hon!

**Kanilla-Master of Fluff** – kani-chan what can I say, you've always been there for we while I've been writing this story! You're a champ!

**Mushrambolover** – thanks for adding me to your favourites doll!

**Lilactouch** – like I sad above, I really have to thank you because I wasn't sure if I was going to update if you hadn't sent in that late review, I owe you stacks!

Now I'm not sure if I accidentally deleted a review that someone gave me, but I feel that I am forgetting to thank someone… so if you know that you have reviewed to this stories and you have little thank you above then this is for you…. THANK YOU!


	5. Prettifying Youself

**The number of reviews that I got for the last chapter was slightly disappointing, but I want to thank those who took the time to do some. However, the lack of response that I got did not shadow my efforts on this chapter, as it has been my longest on by far… I'm sorry if it was full of a whole bunch of nothingness but I haven't really picked a direction for the story yet. I mean I have some idea of what is going to happen, but I need fill in information. Anyway I hope that you enjoy! You know the routine, I don't own beyblades blah blah blah, but if you haven't heard of a character before that means that they are mine! Haha**

**CHAPTER 5 – PRETTIFYING YOURSELF**

She then turned around and pointed to the back of the corset as best as she could indicating that it needed to be tightened. Once again a cheeky grin graced the cute face, Odette simply pouted and began to tap her foot on the ground. Lucky she wore heels, they always gave off a better sound of annoyance she thought playfully to herself. She wasn't really annoyed with this Logan character, if anything she wanted to jump him… okay Odette was moving things a little quickly, but damn he was fine!

Logan moved towards Odette, placing the glass of milk in front of her on the counter. He then went to stand behind her and then began to brush her long, now red hair off of her back so that he didn't get any caught in the corset. He decided that his best bet was to take as long as possible to brush the stray stands of hair off her back, because he really had no idea how to tie this top up, plus he liked the touch of this girls back. It was like nothing he had ever touched before. It was so smooth and soft, bronzed in colour. Odette couldn't help but shudder under his touch it was so warm. Then she thought to herself _Isn't he taken a bit long, I mean he hasn't even started tying the corset up_. She once again cleared her throat, to make Logan lose his train of thought.

'Um, do you have any idea, how to do this top up?' Odette asked quizzically.

'Ahhh—'

'Odds, what are you doing down here? Is my perverted brother trying to feel you up?' Odette blushed when Sian came into the kitchen and found her pressed against the counter with her top untied and Logan really close against her.

'No, he um, was just um—'

'Helping her tie her top you.'

'Yeah that's it. He was helping me tie my top up.' Odette answer while nodded her head profusely.

'Odds did it ever cross your mind that my brother has never worn one of these, therefore probably has no idea how to tie one up, unless there is something that he is not telling us.' Sian retaliated wittily while giving her a wink.

'Ah um, well you see, I ah…'

'Don't give yourself a heart attack, come on lets go back to my room and I can fix it up there. Did I mention that the skirt looks really hot on you! Wait before we go upstairs we need a third opinion. Logan!'

'Huh, what?' spluttered Logan as he had gone back to drinking the milk out of the carton.

'We need your opinion on something.'

'You want my opinion?'

'Yeah stupid, why the hell would I be asking other wise?' Logan shrugged. 'Okay, this is Odette's first time out to one of these sporting get together things, and what would you think if you saw her for the first time.' Sian asked seriously as she finished fixing Odette's hair and then went to stand behind her, pulling back the corset, making it appear done up. Odette began to blush profusely as she felt Logan cast a serious gaze up and down her body.

Starting at her feet, Logan noticed how comfortable Odette fit into the black high-healed shoes. Even though she was of reasonable height, the height of the shoes did not make her over powering in any way, a still made her considerable smaller then himself. Slowly, his gazed move up her long bronzed legs. They looked so smooth, he just wanted to stoke his finger gently, up and down them. His gaze continued upwards settling on her shapely hips, _if only the skirt was a bit shorter, then maybe… wait what am I thinking?_ On he went, next noticing her firm stomach tensing, rather harshly with each breath that she took. Her belly button ring intrigued him. It appeared so innocent on her unblemished skin, and yet the thought of the pain the she must have endured to get it. Next came her thin waist, which was emphasized with the corset contrasting her busty top, which was also emphasized by the corset, allowing a descent amount of cleavage to be seen. Her neck was decorated with a think silver chain, with a long black jewel of some sort. In comparison to Sian's face, not much make up had been applied. Simply a layer of gloss covering her lips, right eye shadow that juxtaposed her emerald green eyes and some light mascara and eye liner. There appeared to be a natural tinge on pink present in her cheeks. Finally, her hair. It appeared that Sian had worked her magic and convinced a naïve Odette to let her colour her hair. He had to admit compared to some of the other work by Sian, which were shocking, this was a masterpiece. It had been dyed a rich red colour and the bangs that outlined her face at the front had been bleach white. Her hair came roughly to her waist and had been straightened. It sat comfortably, almost like it had a headband in it, but nothing was present. After about 5 minutes, of what seemed to be, examination Sian took this as her cue to talk as she started to firm tie up the top.

'You see that expression that is on my brother's face, Odette?' asked Sian with a smirk. 'That is the expression that you are going to see on every guys face tonight. You have got to admit it, you look hot!' Odette had no idea what to say. Sure she had been approached many a times by young men, by no one had ever started at her this much, almost like they were in lust. 'Oh my God! I just had a fantastic idea! We could set up a kissing booth! We could make millions! Imagine all of the guys that would line up to kiss you!'

'Piss off Sian.' Odette said darkly. She wasn't really upset, she just wasn't quiet sure how to feel. Was she going to be attack by random guys while Kai and Tala were playing and Sian was cheering?

'Geez, what crawled up your arse and died?'

'Nothing, its just I never really thought what I was going to do while you guys were involved in the game. Its not like I really know anyone else that I can sit with, all of the guys are on team. I guess that I'll probably just feel really out of place, dressed like this, sitting by myself.' Odette replied as she indicated the new flashy outfit that atoned her body.

'Seriously, you wont look out of place. Not all guys are going to go gaga, like my brother her, like its nothing against you its just…' Before Sian could continue Kai, who had entered the house through the back door, which directly linked to the kitchen, interrupted her.

'I thought that I co—' as if to contradict what Sian said, before Kai could finish his sentence he went complete gaga, literally. Both of the girls sweat dropped, snapping Kai out of his daze who then noticed Logan in the room and greeted him with a nod of his head, which was exactly what he got in reciprocation. However Kai didn't seem to notice the almost possessive glare that Logan sent him, when he saw Odette. It seemed that Sian was the only one who picked up on it.

'On second thoughts I think that we better find you a body guard, and fast!' said Sian jokingly, but seriously at the same time, if that is even possible. She quickly snuck up to Logan and gave him a massive bear hug from behind. 'Hey, my bestest brother ever, you know that you aren't doing anything tonight and maybe you could…'

'No.'

'Awww pretty please' cooed Sian as she gave him puppy dog eyes. 'If not for me, then for Odds?'

'Hold on,' Kai intervened. 'What's going on here, why does Odds need protection? She hasn't been attacked has she!' Kai started to get frantic.

'Relax you moron, the only protection that she needs is from stupid idiots like you that stare at her as soon as she enters a room.'

'Oh'

'Yeah, oh, and Logan I don't care what your answer is just put some clothes on and meet us in the car! Odette get the hell into the car!'

'Aye captain!' Odette cried, with a smug expression glued on face. She was excited for two reasons.

She was finally going to see what all the fuss was about this inter-school competition games and the after-parties

She was getting to hang around with Logan!

There was no way that Odette would ever tell Sian, but she was attracted to her brother! Then again who wouldn't be, they would have all the time in the world to talk during the game, maybe then Odette will be able to ask him if he has a girlfriend! Oh, she was so excited! Odette was waiting patiently in the backseat of Kai's car; while Sian and Kai were doing God knows what in the front seat. Occasionally she heard Sian giggle, and then some other stuff, but let's not getting into that. Suddenly Sian stuck her head out of the open window and yelled,

'What the hell are you doing Logan? Prettifying yourself or something! Get your fricken arse into the car!' Not long after Logan was seen approaching the car.

'You know sis, the only reason why you probably got voted as the cheerleading captain is because of your pipes… something I take full credit in training.'

'Argh! Just don't talk to me Logs… Kai? What are you waiting for lets get going!

0-

The atmosphere from the crowed was indescribable, nothing like Odette had ever experienced. Sure she had been to professional sport games, but the support of the fans here was blood bound, pledging their allegiance to their school.

'Now you sure that you are going to be alright, with this retard?' Sian asked Odette as they all climbed out of the car.

'Hey, you are you calling the retard? If I'm not mistaken you're the one who asked me to come!' Logan rebutted, slightly annoyed.

'Don't give me that tone. Are you telling me that you would rather be at home, still sitting in your boxes, eating cereal while playing the PS2, instead of keeping my friend, who you already have a crush on, I might add, company.' Odette blushed at the end comment; did he have a crush on her? They've only known each other for an hour; then again she had a crush on him too!

'Whatever'

'Hey Odds! Decided to show did we?' All four of them turned around to see who was talking and were met by Tala, who appeared to be dragging Justine who was latched on his arm. 'Kai. Sup man? How's it going Sian? And is that the ol' cap-it-an himself, Logs man!'

'Hey Tala, long time no see. How's the new captaincy been treating you?'

'Aw you know, I was born for the job, but it kind of sucks how they brought in the co-captain policy.' Kai shot Tala a challenging look before Tala added, 'But you know having Kai as my other half is pretty good… not many people can be bothered to defy us… all in all we rule.' He concluded with a satisfied smirk.

'Ah, I see that you have let it get to your head, nice job lil bro' Tala's face was taken over by a look of confusion, which made the others laugh.

'Come on, Sian. You know that your not setting a very good example as the cheerleading captain if you are going to be late for the very first game.' Justine said matter-o-factly.

'Yeah, whatever I'm coming.' She replied dismissing Justine, completely and turning to talk to Odette. 'Okay I know that it was my idea to have my brother come along to keep you company, but if he tries to pull anything on you, you have my permission to kick him where the sun don't shine.'

'You make it sound like he's the bad guy Sian. Seriously go scream your lungs out, I'll be fine.'

'Hey, cheerleading is more then just screaming, it takes skill.' Sian retorted with a pout.

'Okay, okay, I'll meet you after the game her. Eat your heart out!' The girls gave each other a hug, before Justine and Sian left the boys and Odette by themselves. Tala turned his attention back to Odette.

'I see that Sian gave you the royal treatment. I suppose it's a way of her saying 'welcome'' Tala said with a chuckle. Odette blushed.

'I look really weird don't I?' She asked shifting around under their gazes along with half a dozen other male gazes.

'Hey Odds, it's not like that. Tala didn't mean to imply that you looked bad.' Kai said trying to cleaning up the mess that Tala had made.

'Yeah Odds, I didn't mean it like that… if anything you look amazing. Unfortunately you just made Kai's and my job about looking after you about a million times hard, but seeing you like this is worth it.' Tala said with a wink. 'Now if you can excuse us. The almighty captains must go and lead their team to victory, just like the L-man showed us how.' Tala continued as he picked up his sports bag that he had dropped on the ground and slung it over his shoulder.

'Later guys and good luck!' Odette cheered happily.

'Oh and Logan.' Kai said turning around and said warningly. 'You might be our old captain and friend, but if you try anything on her, you'll have to deal with both of us.'

'Don't worry guys I get it. Kind of reminds me about the time that I said the exact same thing to you Kai about dating Sian.' Logan said with a laugh. Odette pouted,

'Kai your meant to be my best friend not my brother! Just piss off and play the game, we'll be fine!'

0-

Odette and Logan made their way to a couple of empty seats in the stands and waited for the game to begin.

'So I hear that this is your first year at a school?' Logan said trying to make conversation.

'Yeah, that's right.' Odette replied turning to face him so that she could get a good look of his face. His hair was a darker blonde then Sian's and flopped messily over his brilliant blue eyes. His stature reminded her of Tala and Kai. They were all considerably taller then her and well built. No wonder they were soccer captains. An awkward silence fell between them.

'You hungry? Wait your not one of those weirdoes who refuses to eat in public places are you?' Logan asked filling his pocket of his jeans for his wallet.

'What happens if I said that I was?' asked Odette asked, but she quickly continued with a smile. 'Its all right, I'm not really. But I would love something to eat.'

'Cool, I'll be back in a sec!' Soon after he left the teams assembled on the field for warm up. Odette giggled to herself. The boys looked pretty cute in their dark blue and black uniform, she just wishes that she could have seen Logan play… wait this isn't right. She's meant to like Johnny, isn't she? Well at least she would be doing Kai a favour if she chose not to like him. And Logan appeared that he could hold his own against Kai, so in Odette's mind it was good-bye Johnny and hello Logan! She caught Tala's gaze from the field and waved happily to him. He blushed slightly and shyly returned the wave. Odette then turned her attention to the cheerleaders and saw Justine glaring at her, but she also saw Sian trying really hard not to laugh. Odette rolled her eyes and was pleased to see that Logan had returned with two hot dogs and a couple of drinks.

'Yum! I love hot dogs!' cried Odette. Logan smiled and handed over a drink and hot dog. Hungrily Odette bit in and seemed to find herself rather chatty as she ate.

'So Logan, you studying at college or something?'

'Yeah, I'm doing my first year this year.' He answered as he took a bite of the hot dog.

'So I take it that you attend with your girlfriend?' _That didn't sound too forward? Did it?_ Odette thought.

'Nah, I don't have a girlfriend. It always seems that chicks go for the 'older men' and high school girls don't really interest me, considering my baby sister is just as old as them.' After the comment, Odette felt slightly deflated. _Wouldn't he even consider going out with a high school girl? Who cares if they are the same age as your sister?_ Before Odette could say anything, or Logan could say that he didn't mean it like that. The cheerleaders started chanting and cheer indicating that the game was about to begin.

After 90 minutes of play, the game was over and Odette's school had crushed their opposition 7-0. Thanks to the brilliant attack lead by Kai and the unbreakable defense thanks to Tala. 15 minutes after the game had finished Odette and Logan made their way quietly to where they decided that they would meet the others after the game. When Odette caught sight of the tall slate hair teen, she squealed with delight and ran up to him, as best as she could in heals, and jumped into his arms giving him a big hug.

'Fantastic game Kai! You played so well! It was amazing!'

'Hey what about me? I did just as much as Kai!' cried Tala.

'Aw sorry Tally,' Odette said maneuvering herself off of Kai before she bolted into Tala's receiving arms. 'You played fantasia too!' she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

'Oi, what the hell do you think your doing?' came a shrill cry. They all looked up to see whom it was and were met by an angry looking Justine with a smug looking Sian trialing not to far behind her.

'Give her a break, Justine.' Came Kai's voice filled with annoyance.

'Give her a break! Give her a break! So what she can steal my boyfriend?'

'Justine I thought that you would have figured that Tala is like my brother, then again you aren't one of the smartest apples.' Confused with what Odette just said Justine just said,

'Whatever, Tala and I will see you guys at Ray's later. Come on Tala.' With that she grabbed Tala's hand and dragged him off in the direction of the car park. Tala sent his friends an apologetic look.

0-

The scene inside Ray's house reminded Odette, a lot of the club. There were people everywhere. Some dancing, others drinking and then the random couples scattered over the joint. Odette could feel the beat of the music pulsate through her body and grabbed the freshened up Sian and headed for the dance floor, leaving Kai and Logan to their own devices. Having studied most styles of dance for most her life Odette was amazing the way she moved, Sian wasn't too far behind her and they seemed to have captivated most of the males in the house, but none more then Kai and Logan. They were sitting on a couch admiring the sexy moves that the girls were pulling off and keeping an eye out for any guys that would dare to approach them with the wrong intentions.

Unaware that Odette had studied different styles of dancing, Sian was surprised at her ability to move.

'Damn your good Odds.' Sian yelled over the music. "Ever thought of being a cheerleader?' Odette just shrugged and continued to dance. Occasionally she would turned her head and catch Logan looking at her. Even though he said that he didn't date high school girls she still had a chance! Like Odette, Sian would sometimes catch the gaze of her boyfriend looking at her, but he didn't look away when they made eye contact with each other, instead a smirk would grow on his face… Ever since last night Sian was glad to have Kai back to his old self… it was nice.

After an hour or so of dancing Sian and Odette decided to get a drink and sit down with the boys. Sian happily placed herself on Kai's lap and giggled as he kissed her neck. Odette felt awkward, as there really wasn't much room for her to sit on the couch, only really on Logan's lap.

'Why you still standing up Odds?'

'Well there really isn't anywhere for me to sit, Sian.'

'There's my brother stupid, he wont bite.' Odette blushed as did Logan briefly, but then he patted his knee indicating that it was all right for her to sit there. They sat there in silence for a while as Sian and Kai were interested in finding out how long the could go without breathing, if you know what I mean. It seems that Justine and Tala hadn't made it to the party yet.

'You want to go for a walk outside?' asked Odette. Logan nodded and they stood up and left.

Outside it was fairly windy causing Odette to shiver, which was followed by a blush as Logan took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. They walked in silence for a while before they saw Justine and Tala suspiciously entering through the back door. So it was official those two shall be labeled Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit… don't they ever give up?

'Hey, Odds, whose the guy?' Came a familiar Scottish accent from behind them.

'What's it to you?' asked Logan heatedly.

'Aw, Logan man it's you. I didn't know that you two were, together I suppose. Sorry for interrupting.' Johnny said weakly before leaving. Odette looked up at Logan and gave him a quizzical look.

'I didn't know that you still held so much power over the students. And why were you acting so defensive, it was only Johnny.' Logan blushed, but it was unnoticeable because of the darkness that surrounded them. He didn't know why he had done it, really he didn't.

'Haha see what happens when you were soccer captain.'

'Oh my God, you were a player weren't you?'

'Well I wouldn't put it like that, but you could say that Tala and Kai were my mates.'

'Geez you guys are unbelievable'

'Why? What did I do?'

'Nothing, you just all seem to hate Johnny.' Odette stated as she skipped off back towards the house with Logan close behind her.

0-

It was nearing 2:30am when the house only contained Ray, Kai, Tala, Sian, Odette, Logan, Justine and a couple of random Cheerleaders, who were complaining that they were bored. The final few were just lying around in the living room chatting in little groups before Mariah (one of the cheerleaders), came up with an idea.

'Why don't we play spin the bottle?'

'NOOO!' Justine almost screamed, 'last time that we played this game I had to share my boyfriend with almost the entire cheerleading squad…'

'Aww babes it wasn't that bad.' Replied Tala, who quickly changed his mind when he caught the look that Justine shot him. 'Then again maybe it's not such a good idea.' Now here was entertainment, though Sian, she really could piss Justine off now.

'Hey, I think that it's an excellent idea. I'll just grab a bottle. Shucks Justine, don't look at me like that, its just a game!' Sian said happily as she skipped off before returning with a bottle in her hand. 'By the way Logs you know that you can go home now, I don't think that you would be every interested in a game of spin the bottle between teenagers.'

'What? You want me to leave and miss the best bit, you making a fool of yourself? As if' Logan replied with a smirk as he sat down on the floor in the circle next to Odette, placing a hand absent-mindedly behind her. Odette quickly turned her head in the other direction before Logan could witness her blushing, again!

'Right, does everyone know the rules? 1st time you land on a person, lip kiss and one shot. 2nd time on the same person, lip and tongue as well as two shots. 3rd time, lip, tongue, grope and three shots. And if you manage to get 4th time, which by then you will be absolutely sloshed its in the cupboard for both of you, unless there are complications, but that never happens so lets begin!'

For the first seven spins, it seemed that the bottle was immune to Odette, which didn't really faze her that much because she didn't really feel like pashing a girl. Haha that's right Justine has been kissed three times, by girls! Its almost like when the guys spun the bottle, they tried their hardest not to land on her… I wonder why… But on the eighth shot it seemed that Odette could not avoid it anymore, as it was her turn to spin the bottle. To her relief it landed on a guy, but it was Tala. Don't shot me, I'm not saying that Tala isn't good looking; its just he is like her brother for God sake. Luckily it was just a peak on the lips. Several complete revolutions of the circle came and went and Odette had peaked Tala and some cheerleader called Gladis. Then she had lipped and tongued Kai, Ray and Sian… Odette nearly freaked when it landed on Sian the second time, however all of the guys found it amusing and said that they would pay them the longer they kissed! Guys will never cease to amaze me. But then on Odette's last spin she landed on Logan for the third time. These two were the only ones that had managed to land on each other three times. Okay throughout the chapter Odette blushed so many times, but this time she had turned a brilliant shade of red. Personally Odette had drunk almost a whole bottle of shots worth of vodka, so while she was still aware of what was going on, she had difficulties telling herself to do specific things, like stand up for starters. Thank god Logan was next to her, at least she didn't have to move far. How much had Logan had to drink, wondered Odette, she didn't really remember him kissing anyone else to be honest, but he did constantly have a beer with him. Odette zoned out for about a minute, reminiscing the second kiss that she shared with Logan, compared to the first one, which was technically nothing, was amazing. It wasn't exactly how she pictured her first really kiss. In front of a whole group of people namely Kai and Tala, but Logan was so cool about it. She could still taste him on her tongue, so deep and rich she wanted more, but its not like she could just her friend's brother in front of her… that's just not right.

'Odette. Odette. Hey Odette are you all right?' called Ray.

'Huh? What?' asked a dazed Odette.

'Um, well we are kind of waiting for you to kiss Logan and whatever so that we can get going; you're the last shot. Sian's buggered.' Kai said motioning to a half a sleep blonde draped all over him.

'Ok—'

'Look don't worry about it,' butted in Logan. 'Sian looks like hell, we better just head home.' Odette could help, but feel that she had been slapped in the face, okay, sure she was drunk, but didn't he want to kiss her? Was she ugly or something, maybe she was a bad kisser. Frantically Odette raked her mind for the answer, but when she was pulled up but Logan she looked in his sharp sapphire eyes, and could have sworn that he gave her a wink along with a cheeky smile… oh this guy was good!

On the way home Odette couldn't help, but still glances at Logan, who was sitting next to her in the back. Sian had fallen asleep as soon as they had gotten in the car, letting Kai drive in piece, without any interruptions. They pretty well drove in silence until they got to Sian and Logan's house. While Logan helped Odette out of the backseat, Kai gentle shook Sian in attempts to wake her, but was proved unsuccessful, as Sian would just mumble to herself while swatting away the disturbance of her sleep. Giving in, Kai carried her out of the car and followed Logan and Odette, who had both disappeared inside the house. He went up the stairs to Sian's bedroom, where he carefully pulled back the sheets and placed her in the bed, before gently kissing her on the forehead.

'You know, I don't think that Sian would mind if you slept here. It's really late and probably not a good idea for you to be driving home.' Odette whispered quietly as she appeared from the bathroom, with her pajamas on.

'Thanks, but I think that it would be better if I go home. I'll see you at school on Monday.' Kai replied equally as quiet and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before exiting the room. Sian crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Sian. It was now almost four, and Odette could not sleep. She was tripping out. She had never had so much fun with people her own age in all her life. She wanted to talk about her experience with Sian, but if she tried the conversation would be very one sided. Odette just sat there for the next 10 minutes contemplating what had happened, before she decided that she would get a drink from the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, she immediately sensed the presents of someone else.

'Couldn't sleep?' came a low smooth voice from one of the table. Even though it was dark. Odette could still see Logan's reflection from the moonlight that reflected off the white tiles. He had changed back into his cotton boxers, but had a black t-shirt over the top, concealing one of his best features, thought Odette.

'No not really. I suppose that I drank too much. Not really use to this kind of stuff.'

'Right your trying to tell me that you have never been to a party?'

'Well yes and no. I've attended many parties, mainly business ones you see my fath—' Odette was abruptly cut off as Logan handed her a glass of water. There hands brushed past each other, causing Odette to shiver, but neither one pulled back. 'Thanks' she said quietly.

'For what?'

'The glass of water, stupid, and I suppose coming with me to the game. That was really nice of you. I don't know how I can make it up to you.' Now it was Logan's turn to blush. He wasn't use to being thanked, but he had the exact thing in his mind how she could make it up to him, after all she did owe him.

'Ah, well that was no problem really, but you know that you still owe me that… that kiss.' He said as he captured her gaze. Odette giggled,

'Geez I never thought that you would ask.' Logan was a little stunned at this comment. Aren't girls meant to start yelling and calling you a pervert for even implying something like that? And to top it off, this girl was hot. She wasn't your average person that applied her beauty. She had a natural glow about her that stemmed to her personality. He thought that she would have been the lease willing, but obviously he was wrong. He edged closer to her as she set the now empty glass, down on the bench behind her. Without her shoes on, she was considerably smaller then him, coming up to his chin. While she appeared to be waiting patiently, inside she was screaming for him to hurry up. There was no Kai here to ruin this for her now. It was just her and Logan, this would go down as her 'official' first kiss. All of a sudden the gap that was once between them had vanished, and Logan was gently pressing Odette into the counter. They held each other's gaze, neither daring to look anywhere else. Logan soon began to dip his head and close his eyes, as Odette's eyes fluttered close. She could feel his warm breath slightly hitch, as he got closer. At least she had gained a little bit of experience how to kiss, earlier that evening during spin the bottle. Then it was like Logan had paused for a second too long, as Odette lifted her head up capturing his lips with her own. At first they both just caressed each other's lips with their own before Logan began to gently nibble at the bottom of Odette's lip before she parted them. Cautiously he slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently stroked her tongue with his own, which caused her to let out a low moan. He started to become a bit more dominant as she wrapped her left leg around his waist, before he picked her up, placing her on the counter and allowing her to wrap both her legs around her. He slid his hands up and down her back fondling the skin in between the gap of her top and shorts. She moved her hands from his neck up to his dirty blonde hair and began to carefully pull at it. Logan broke the kiss for a split second, while they both caught their breath and created a trial of kisses down her throat, causing her to cry out with pleasure, before she lifted his face back to her lips and pulled him down on top of her.

0-

**There I am done… it seems that my chapters are getting longer however they are just filled with a bunch of randomness, I'll try to fix it for the next chapter, but like I said I need some creative input from the readers, if its just a line I need to know what **YOU** want. Just a quick thanks to kaNi-chaN, Sakura Silvy, Mushrambolover and personne du monde. I just realized that I got 4 reviews… that is still pretty good, I suppose I was just being a bitch… see what happens when you get sick? Anyway, I hope that I can update soon. I'm looking at doing it probably once a week, depends really…**

**Peace out! Skat**

**P.s. I might have the change the rating soon, as I don't want my story to be deleted! Tell me if you think that I don't have to!**


	6. Depends How Old 'Old' Is

**Dear all whom read this story,**

**Okay, it was recently brought to my attention when I opened my word document to continue with my sixth chapter, that for some peculiar, unknown reason the document was completely blank glares at computer screen I am very upset as I had complete most of the chapter and now I have to start again. So if you are reading this you may find this a valid reason to why I have taken so long to update… you might not believe me, but let me tell you this I was spent valuable homework time doing this and may fail a couple of test as a result! So in other words, I hope that you like , considering that I wrote this in a whole night. ENJOY!**

**You know the routine, don't own beyblades… blah blah blah!**

**CHAPTER 6 – DEPENDS HOW OLD 'OLD' IS!**

Logan and Sian waved to Odette, from their car, as she entered her rather large house. Odette waved back before a butler closed the door behind her.

'So should I even bother guessing why you were so willing to drive Odds home?' Sian asked as her brother started the car up again. In an attempt to suppress his readable face, Logan refused to look at Sian or even bother to answer her for that matter. 'Oh my God you didn't!' squealed Sian. In surprise Logan quickly looked up, with a panic stricken face.

'Huh? What did I do?'

'You're such a dick head; you know that, don't you! You totally hooked up with her! Ha ha ha, wait till I tell Tala and Kai, you're a walking dead man!'

'Shut up, Sian, you don't even know what your talking about.' Logan replied weakly.

'Aw, is my older bro' worried for some reason?' Sian mocked in a baby voice. 'Don't worry I wont tell them, you're just going to want to hope that Odds doesn't!' That was the end of their conversation for a while. The next ten minutes Logan and Sian drove in silence, with the occasional, okay a better word would be frequent, sigh from Sian. After her seventh one, Logan turned to her clearly pissed off,

'What the hell is your problem?' At first Sian was a little taken back with the tone that her brother used with her, but then she smiled.

'Oh, I don't have a problem I just think that it is totally neat that my brother is dating my best friend… it's not the first time that it has happened, but hey Odds is the best person in the world. Screw it up and I'll be the first to kill you!'

'Hold on, wait a minute. First of all, I didn't say anything that would lead you to believe that we were dating. Secondly, don't bring the whole best friend-dating thing up again and thirdly, what do you mean she is your best friend? What happened to Just?' When Logan said Justine's nickname, Sian couldn't help, but flinch slightly. Justine had really started to irritate her lately. She couldn't explain it.

'I guess that we just as close as we use to be. She can be a real bitch some times… you know that better then anyone.' It was true, Logan and Justine had history together, something that he doesn't really like to talk about, and so he quickly changed the subject.

'Yeah, right, um so what do you have planned for the week?' Sian, aware of her brother's tactics, shook her head, before replying with.

'I've got school you retard.'

'Oh, yeah I knew that.'

-0-

'You wished to see me father?' asked Odette cautiously as she poked her head into her father's study.

'Ah yes dear. How very nice it is to see you after your little sleep over. I presume that everything went well?'

'Yes, it was very nice.'

'Please, have a seat there is something that I need to discuss with you.' Meekly Odette placed herself down in one of the seats near her father's desk. She had always had a fear of her father, although Odette never knew what instigated it. He was a very proper man, making him intimidating to everyone, well everyone but Kai. 'As you know in society when one comes of age, they must be formally introduced into society. I am aware that your birthday is in a few weeks and therefore we must have your debutant ball before hand, so your mother and I have decided that we should have it this weekend as there is nothing formally planned on the social calendar. We have already sent out the invitations, so this week your mother and yourself will have to go to some dress fittings.' Odette couldn't help but feel upset. Next week she had planned to go on a date with Logan, their first date. Maybe he could be her date, oh how lovely that would be.

'Father, but I have already made plans with some friends for next weekend.'

'Now, now Odette, you can unmake those plans this is a very important event that cannot be simply pushed aside. You will be having your debutant this weekend and there is nothing that you can say which will change that.' Tears started to sting in the back of Odette's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Without her mother she had no chance in trying to convince her father other wise. She knew that she would have to make it up to Logan some other way, she doubted he would even want to go with her, he didn't seem to really be his scene, but there was no shame in asking. Almost as if Dimitri could read his daughter's mind, he soon interrupted her thoughts by saying.

'And don't worry there is no need to bother deciding who will be accompanying you, both Master Kai and Master Tala will be coming to the event and their parents' have offered their services to you, so they are your choice. May I add how handsome they are to.' He finished with a wink, which was met by a roll of Odette's eyes. She got the feeling that he father was constantly trying to hint something, sure they were attractive guys, if not the best looking guys ever (a/n: sorry I had to say it!), but they were her best friends, she couldn't look at them any other way then as if they were her brothers.

'As you wish father.' Odette said as she rose from out of the seat. 'I take it that, that is all you wanted to talk to me about.'

'Yes, yes that is all, but you are going to have to get rit of the awful hair colour. What in God's name possessed you to do such a thing to your gorgeous hair!' That was enough to force a single tear down Odette's face, she hurriedly turned around and stormed out of the room, before marching to her bedroom and collapsing on her bed, in a distressed heap.

-0-

'Tala, my boy, it's as if you are no longer my son. I never see you anymore.' Tala was surprised to find his father in the lounge room when he entered.

'Ah, dad sorry I didn't see you there. Yeah, I suppose that I haven't been home as much as I use to, but I've got things to keep we occupied.'

'What more occupied then keeping your old man company? I know that I haven't always been home, as since your mother left its been hard on the both of us, and that is why I have decided to well… uh…' Tala raised his eyebrow in amusement. Since when had his father become hesitant? He has always been a very direct man, knowing exactly what he wanted and how to get it.

'What have you decided dad?'

'Uh, well, I've decided to re-marry.' Tala's head nodded as if he understood exactly what his father said and then it finally sunk in.

'YOU WHAT! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TELL ME THAT YOU ARE GETTING RE-MARRIED?'

'Now Tala I can understand that your upset…'

'UPSET! UPSET! YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND, YOUR NEVER HOME AND NOW YOU TELL ME THAT YOUR GETTING MARRIED! WHO DID YOU MEET? THE MILKMAN'S WIFE?'

'YOU LISTEN HERE YOUNG MAN; YOU HAVE ABSLOUSTLY NO RIGHT TO BE YELLING AT ME BECAUSE THIS IS MY DECISION AND I HAVE MADE IT.'

'YEAH GREAT, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME NEXT? THAT YOU HAVE ALREADY 'SECRETLY' GOTTEN MARRIED AND SHE HAS KIDS OR SOMETHING!' After saying that Tala's father didn't say anything, but shifted uncomfortably.

'FUCKING HELL YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! BETWEEN YOU AND MUM, YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO FUCKING RUIN MY LIFE! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!' With that Tala stormed out of the lounge room and made his way to his bedroom. He could vaguely hear his father calling after him, but he had no idea what he was saying, all he could hear was the blood pounding in his head. He was really pissed off now. He almost made it to his room when he saw a little boy poke his head out from a door. Tala stepped back in shock; he had no idea who this boy was. The little kid looked upset, scared and pissed off at the same time. When Tala and him made eye contact he quickly retreated and shut the door. Tala blinked a couple of times in confusion before as usual he let his curiosity take the better of him and he opened the door. He looked around a little in shock he had never realised that this room had been re-done.

'Ah, how are you?' came a nervous voice, which appeared to belong to the little boy who had poked his head out of the door a couple of minutes ago.

'I could ask you the same question kid, what are you doing in my house?' Tala mentally cursed himself, he must have come of sounding slightly angry and the little boy shrunk back in fear. 'Look sorry mate, I'm just kind of in shock when I found out that my father got married with out letting me know.'

'Oh, you must be Mr Valkov's son. My name is Matt Lestrong.' Matt paused for a second before he corrected himself. 'Well actually I think that I'm Matt Valkov now, but I'm not really sure how you spell that yet' he continued thoughtfully. Tala couldn't help but laugh. So he had a little brother, it wasn't that bad he thought. This little guy was actually quite amusing. Tala knew that they would get along really well.

'Well Matt, mate, the names Tala and I guess that I'm your new older brother.' The little boys eyes nearly popped out of his head.

'You're my older brother? Wow, you're so cool. I thought that you might have been mean or something. Are you old?'

'Well depends how old 'old' is! If it answers your question I'm 17.'

'Wow, 17. You're older then me!' Tala had to laugh again before he said,

'Really? I never would have guess, and just how old are you?'

'I'm four,' Matt replied as he stuck out five fingers. Tala knelt down in front of his new little brother and ruffled his hair. Maybe his dad re-marrying wasn't the worst thing that ever happened to him, maybe.

-0-

Before anyone knew it the weekend was over and they were back at school. Sian was a little upset when she saw that Odette has taken the red and white dye out of her hair and had returned to her normal brown. But for some reason Odette didn't look well. She may have only known the girl for just over a week, but it was obvious. Sian could have sworn that Kai had picked up on it, but it seemed that Tala had is own problems. Well, they weren't really problems, he actually seemed to be boosting that his father had gotten remarried and now had a little bother, which he was happily explaining to everyone and anyone.

By lunchtime it was official that all the staff and students knew that Tala was no longer an only child, but that was the least of the rest of the groups worries. It appeared that Odette had refused to talk to anyone all day, and Sian was starting to get pissed off, and worried at the same time, if that's possible. After quietly eating her lunch Odette stood up to leave, but Sian jumped up and said,

'And where so you think that you're going?'

'Ah…' Odette trailed off. She didn't really want to tell the others about the debutant ball. It was embarrassing enough that she had to ask either Tala or Kai to it. Kai looked up as Odette faltered, he knew that something was up, but was going to take a slightly different approach to Sian, and ask her privately.

'What can't you tell us? Is it some 'big secret'? Just like you couldn't tell me that you didn't even like how I did your hair, you had to wait till you got home to fix it?'

'It's not like that Sian,' protested Odette weakly who looked at Kai and Tala for some support, but was met only by closed eyes and a mind that seemed determined to figure out the quickest way to eat the pie in front of him.

'You may still be new, but were friends you can tell me anything!'

'Well it's just…' But Odette couldn't take it. Her father was putting enough pressure on her as it was. She didn't need her new best friend to turn on her or start prying into her life. Odette knew that she was alone on this one and the only way that she could stop herself from screaming was to let her eyes do the talking as tears started to bubble over. Here she was already crying in front of these almost strangers. This was embarrassing. Odette quickly bolted off, desperately trying to find somewhere to hide herself; she didn't feel like talking right now. Sian was a little surprised at the sudden quick movement made by Odette.

'Wait, Odds I didn't mean to sound—' but it was pointless, Odette had already disappeared. By this time Kai had opened his eyes and Tala had looked up and nodded to each other before standing up. 'Kai, I didn't mean to get angry with her, its just she's so to herself, she needs to talk.' Kai shook his head.

'Tala!' Came a whiney Justine. 'Why do you have to go as well Kai can find her by himself, and Odette's a big girl, she'll be fine.'

'Look Justine, Odette is not fine, so just leave me alone.' Justine was a little shocked by Tala's sudden outburst. He never talked to her like that; no one talked to her like that! But before she could say anything Tala had left. Sian quickly got up in an attempt to follow, but before she could say anything Kai said,

'Look, Sian just leave it, we'll let you know if it is anything serious, okay?' She nodded, understanding that she had no chance in talking to Odette right now.

-0-

Odette had managed to find a secluded area, and sat underneath a tree and was hugging herself tightly as tears flowed freely from her eyes. She had never coped well with stress, but without her mother to calm her she was useless. Last night, Odette had refused to come out of her room, even after several of her father's objections. It wasn't till later that night her mother had successfully wooed her out and some how convinced Odette to apologize to her father for her behaviour. This morning her mother had left to go on a shopping trip to Milan in search for a dress for the debutant and would be back the next morning, but Odette couldn't stand the thought of being alone with her father. He was such a cold man and always made Odette feel like she was never good enough and worth nothing. He sobs managed to drown out all of the surrounding noises, leaving her completely unaware to the fact that Kai and Tala had found her and were making their way over to sit next to her.

'Odds?' asked Tala quietly. 'What's wrong?' Odette looked up confused at who was talking to her and then when she saw Tala and Kai kneeling in front of her with concerned expressions on their faces, she started to cry harder before lunging towards them and embracing them both in a hug. She hated to be sad because she had to see them worried, but at the same time she hated being alone. Both boys tried their best to calm her, by rubbing her back soothingly and patting her head.

'I'm… r-really so-sorry guys!' she cried.

'Hey, hey there is no reason to apologize, we just want to know what's gotten you so upset.' Tala asked. So Odette told them about Logan, the debutant ball and how she had plans that weekend.

'What do you mean that you're 'going out' with Logan?' Kai asked suspiciously.

'Hey don't get all protective on me now, you're suppose to be my best friend not my brother, why do you care so much?' Odette said crossly. 'This isn't the time I want to discuss the situation between Logan and myself. I have enough problems with my father and having to take one of you two to the ball with me.' Tala and Kai looked at her confused when she said that she had to take one of them to the ball.

'What do you mean that you have to take one of us to the ball?' asked Tala.

'Exactly what I just said, you idiot. Apparently your parents' offered your services, so that's why I'm not even allowed to take my boyfriend.'

'Your boyfriend?' Odette threw Kai a dirty look. In attempts to stop them from arguing Tala said,

'Well, that's the first I've heard of it… like, I knew that you were having the ball, but I've kind of already mentioned it to Justine and you know how she is… especially with you, no offence, she's not going to be too happy if she finds out that I'm taking you instead, I don't think that she's even happy with that fact that it is in your honour, but she deals with these things whenever she gets a new dress. Guess that leaves things up to you K-man!'

'What? Tala you can't be serious, I can take my best friend's boyfriend, I was counting on you!' Odette shrieked. Tala smirked.

'Hey Odds I know that you like me better then Kai, but you don't have to say it in front of him.'

'Don't joke with me Tala, I'm serious!'

'Look, I don't think that Sian will have a problem with it, after all you are going out with her brother.' Kai said.

'No she doesn't.' Odette said rather quickly. 'And you can't tell her, you guys acted all uptight when I told you, and you aren't even my siblings.'

'I already know stupid.' Came a voice from near the building. The three looked around confused. 'Look Odds, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I was just worried, and like I said, don't worry I know about you and Logan. I can read him like a book.' Sian continued as she stepped out from behind the building with a wink. 'I reckon it's totally cute. Also no probs what so ever about borrowing Kai, I know that you guys are just friends!' Odette released the boys and briskly walked over to Sian and hugged her before they both started laughing.

'Looks like you're on loan, K!' laughed Tala as well. Kai smirked, he didn't mind accompanying Odette, he couldn't help but feel slightly infatuated ever time that he looked at her, she was gorgeous, like an angel.

'Well your mum might be in Milan, looking for at gowns for you, but that isn't going to stop us looking here after school tonight!'

'What about homework?' asked Odette.

'Your so naïve, my friend.' Laugh Sian, 'homework comes after that!'

-0-

**Sorry that chapter wasn't that long, but like I said I have written this in one night when I should be doing my homework, so I had to stop somewhere… I hope that its alright as I don't have time to check it for errors. Also if you would like some thing to happen, just let me know. I'm always open for ideas! Please review, all of those who reviewed the last chapter thankyou so much, you guys know who you are! Just like to add that you guys are the best and that I will mention in the next chapter who you are and will answer any questions that you have! Love you all!**

**Also a quick note, just wondering what your thoughts are on the following anime:**

**Gundam SEED**

**D.N.Angel**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Pretear**

**Thanks, however I understand if you have never heard of them, I only found out about them this year and loved them! Haha they rock!**

**Peace out!**


	7. Climbing The Lattice

**Alright people, I am not very happy with the name of my story so I was thinking about having a title competition, so basically send in your applications as an email or review and if I get LOADS (I doubt this very much as I struggle enough as it is to get reviews in) then I'll put the four/five best up as a poll in the next chapter!**

**I'm sure if I said this last chapter, but if I didn't then I am saying it now… I am really sorry that it took me a little over a week to update chapter 6, but went funny on Sunday night when I was originally going to post it and didn't go back to normal until a couple of days later, so I just wanted to apologize.**

**Anyway you know that routine, I don't own beyblades or any of the characters unless you have never heard of them, in which case that means that they are mine!**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 7 – CLIMBING UP THE LATTICE**

After a very long shopping expedition the girls retired back to Sian's house, where they had arranged that a chauffer would come pick Odette up at about 9.30pm.

'Oh my God, my feet are killing me! Sian I don't know how you find going shopping for that long fun! Its painful, especially when you attacked by shop assistance, like you're a chip while seagulls fight over you.' Odette exhaled deeply as she flopped back on Sian's bed, also relieved that she hadn't bumped into Logan on her way to the room. She still hadn't old him that she could make their movie date, for the weekend. To be honest she didn't really feel like telling him at all, it was bad enough calling off her first ever date, but she didn't want to see him upset. Sian watched curiously as her friend seemed to be at war with herself about doing something.

'You know that Logs will understand about your date, hell I'll even do it for you! I'll promise that I would be nice.' Sian said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Odette laughed weakly at her friend's attempt to make her feel better.

'I wish that you would, but I don't think that it would be right if you did it for me.' Sian nodded in agreement.

'Well if I may suggest that you do it before you leave tonight. The longer you wait I can't really say what will happen… of course nothing bad will happen, but I know that you don't want to give him the wrong idea.' Odette sighed in defeat.

'I guess that you're right.' She looked down at her watch it currently read 9.07pm. That gave her just over 20 minutes. 'You know where I can find him?' Sian pointed out the door,

'In his bedroom… but make sure that you two leave the bed alone, all right? It hasn't done anything to you!' she whined.

'You are a moron, you know that right?' Odette countered as she exited the bedroom.

-0-

Logan was sitting at his desk attempting to do work for uni. See, the key work in that sentence was **_attempt_**, unfortunately all he could think about was his new girlfriend. Could he really call Odette his girlfriend? It wasn't official, but he thought that it was a fair comment. She was gorgeous, almost too gorgeous. She belonged in a class of her own. She was untouchable, out of everyone's reach and league. He thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. It must be Sian he thought, he wondered what she wanted now? She had been at him ever since she had miraculously managed to figure out that he had hooked up with Odette… she was a strange child and quite rightly annoying at times, he abruptly opened the door,

'What do you want kno… Odette?'

'Ah, hi.' She replied weakly.

'Sorry, I didn't realise that you were over, I thought that you were maybe Sian… Uh, come in I suppose.' Logan gestured to the inside of his bedroom and Odette looked inside, cautiously and nodded before entering and sitting on the bed, Logan dragged up his desk chair and sat on it facing the bed.

'Now what do I owe the honour to this surprise?' Logan asked jokingly. Odette giggled, but couldn't face to look at him. Logan noticed Odette's hesitation and was confused. 'Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?' Odette tried her best to look him in the eyes, but as soon as she met his beautiful blue eyes she couldn't help but look away in shame, he looked so concerned.

'Well, it's about the weekend.' Odette said very quietly. Logan immediately knew it. She was going to dump him and they hadn't even gone out on their first date, he knew that she was too good to be true. 'Hey, hey, don't worry its not that bad. You look like someone shot you!' Odette continued a little more strongly with a giggle. To be honest, to Logan it did feel that someone had shot him, right through the chest, and now he was just confused.

'How can it not be that bad? You're like breaking up with me and we didn't even make it to our first date!' He replied gruffly. It was Odette's turn to be a little taken back.

'What do you mean breaking up?' Odette laughed again trying to ease Logan. 'I'm not breaking up with you silly, if you bother to let be finish you would have found out that I couldn't make it this weekend, because my crazy father has organised a ball in my honour or something. It wasn't by choice and you have to believe me, I want to take you more than anything in the world, but I'm just not allowed to and that's the truth.'

'Why should I believe you? How do I know that this isn't some elaborate ploy, to break up with me next week.'

'Well because…' Odette hesitated she had to be very particular with her choice of words. 'Because… I'm your…'

'How's things going in here?' asked a bubbly Sian as she burst into the room, where she was met, by two dark glares. 'Okay, I take it that, that was a bad place to interrupt, right. Okay just letting you know that I'm off to Kai's. Later. By the way, Odette your ride will be over in 5… make sure that your ready!' and with that Sian was out of the room and had left Odette rather embarrassed because Logan had figured out what she was about to say (a/n: she was about to say that she was his girlfriend, if you couldn't figure it out XD).

'Um… okay what I was saying before…' Odette attempted to pick up where she had left off, but was surprised when she found that Logan's lips were pressed against hers. Odette blinked a couple of times before her eyes, began to flutter shut. I take it that this means that they were okay…

-0-

'Kai!' Sian whispered loudly. No response. 'Kai!' she tried a little louder. Still no response. 'Kai!' if anyone thought third time lucky, they are sadly mistaken. Now Sian knew that Kai was in his bedroom, because he had his TV on and she could clearly see the lighting change, when he changed the channel. Time for plan B. Sian felt around for some stones that she had collected and put in her pocket and threw them as best as she could at the window while trying her best to hold herself up. Why did Kai's bedroom have to be situated on the second story? Didn't he know that it was very hard for his girlfriend to climb up the lattice in stilettos? Before she knew it she was out of stones as well. This wasn't good, there was still no response and she was starting to slip. She couldn't scream because she would attract unnecessary attention and she didn't have anything else to throw. In once last effort Sian tried to regain some grip, but it all appeared in vain as she felt herself completely slip off. Great she was probably going to break her leg or something.

-0-

Monday night, Tala decided to let his father know that he didn't feel that the new marriage was such a bad thing after all. He decided that he would give his new 'mother' a chance and have dinner, just the four of them. Tala's father was so proud of him and grin the stretched from one side of his face to the other. They happily sat there chatting away as well as eating fabulous cuisine.

'It's so nice to finally meet you, Tala. I can understand that the marriage may have come as a shock to you, but your father has said such wonderful things about you.'

'Ah, thanks… mum, I suppose.' Tala said as he blushed. Both of the parents sat there smiling, so glad that the family was getting along better then planned, then Tatiana (Tala's new mum's) face fell.

'Um, is something wrong?' asked Tala, not really sure what to think. He was answered by a weak sigh.

'Oh, it's nothing really. It just, I wish that the girls would be as forth coming as yourself and Matt.' The soda that had once been in Tala's mouth was all over his half eaten dinner.

'You have girls?'

-0-

Sian's eyes were glued tightly shut, embracing herself for the pain to surge through her body, but it never came. Sian carefully opened her eyes and looked down, surprised to see herself still hanging a fair distance above the ground. She heard someone above her clear their throat and she quickly looked up.

'Do you always hang outside your boyfriend's window or is this just a one off?' Sian shivered as Kai's thick, warm voice spread over her body.

'Well I wanted to surprise you, but how was I meant to know that you lock your windows?' Kai smirked and gently pulled Sian up into his bedroom. Kai's bedroom was not your typical teenage boy's bedroom it was tastefully decorated with dark, chocolate brown timber furniture, which complemented his navy colour scheme. In Sian's opinion, the best thing in his room was his extremely comfy king size bed!

'So what do I owe this announced to?' Sian pouted.

'Do I always need a reason to visit my boyfriend? After all I did miss him!' Kai chuckled.

'You saw me less then six hours ago!'

'It might have only been six hours ago, but it felt like a life time for me.' Sian cried dramatically as she threw her hands onto her forehead before she collapsed on his bed laughing. Kai watched his estranged girlfriend, amused.

'You got some music, oh boring one!' Sian hailed as she hoped off his bed and made her way to his extensive CD collection, before she found something that she liked and popped it in the stereo. Kai continued to watch Sian as she began to slowly move her slender body and the beat pulsated, she smirked cheekily before she came closer to him and pulled him reluctantly to his feet and began to move around him as well as press her body against his. Sian was in one of her little dance moods when she would put a bit of a show for Kai, who admittedly liked them. Playfully, Sian pushed Kai back onto the seat and straddled his hips, looking deeply into his crimson eyes that appeared to have darkened. Carelessly she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder before leaning and kissing him.

It was weird, for Sian; ever since Odette had started attending their school for some reason her relationship with Kai had rectified itself, from being almost none existent like an old couple that had been married for over 50 years, turning into something much more then lust and desire. They needed each and what was better that they understood each other. Sian groaned pleasurably as Kai immediately responded to the kiss. There was no need for either of them to beg for entrance, as without a delay they were both tangling tongues. With Sian's legs still firmly wrapped around Kai's waist, he stood up, not once breaking the kiss, and relocated to the bed. Before anything could happen a ringing sound interrupted them. Sian reluctantly began to pull away from Kai so that he could answer the call, but he firmly held close to him.

'Just leave it, message bank will pick it up.' He whispered, a little out of breath, before re-capturing her lips with his own. But who ever was ringing Kai's mobile was determine and would not stop, both the teenagers became irritated by the constant ringing, so Kai got off the bed and walked over to his desk, where the phone was situated. To add to his irritation, it appeared that none other then Tala was calling.

'What the hell is it Valkov?' Kai picked up gruffly.

-0-

Extremely tired after her long day out (surprising it takes a lot out of girl after she has been at school all day, then goes shopping afterwards till late, before she has a make out session with her boyfriend), when Odette returned home she retired to her bedroom. There was no chance she was going to get any homework done in the state that she was in so she decided to get ready for bed.

20 minutes later she exited her bathroom and hopped into bed. She was just about to turn her bedside light off, when she heard a distinct buzzing noise coming from her desk. Wearily she got out of bed and made her way to her desk where she found her mobile buzzing erratically.

'Geez about time you picked up.' Came a voice on the other line.

'Huh? What? Kai, is that you? Why are you ringing me now? Is something wrong?'

'I don't think that you should be directing those questions to me.' Kai replied.

'I'm lost, who should I direct them to?'

'Who else, the dim-whit with red hair, his raving on about something'

'I wasn't raving!' interrupted Tala, clearly distressed.

'Tala? What's wrong?' Odette asked filled with concern.

'Well at least someone is a bit more sympathetic then you, Kai!'

'Hey, shut your hole Tala, I'm busy here and then you ring me and except me to give you my undivided attention!'

'Kai I don't think that making out with your girlfriend counts as being 'busy'' Odette laughed.

'What? How do you know that Sian's here?'

'I'm not stupid; I was at her house less then an hour ago and she left before I did and said that she was going over.'

'Alright people I'm the one here with the problem!'

'Fine Tala, what's the problem? And make sure that you chose your words carefully cause this better be—'

'Sorry guys its me, I thought that I would take Kai's phone away from him before he did something drastic. You know what his like when his pissed!'

'Hey Sian, nice thinking.' Odette giggled.

'Hello! People, problem. Me. Now!' Tala cried, but the only response was Sian laughing.

'Sorry Tal, nothing against you, but Kai isn't in the mood right now, if you know what I mean!'

'But—'

'Sorry T-man you'll have to tell him at school tomorrow! Later!' and with that Sian hung up leaving Odette to sort out Tala's problem.

'So Tala are you going to tell me what's wrong?' Odette said, trying to stifle a yawn at the same time.

'Well, it turns out—'

'Sorry Tala, hold on a sec, Cinta is trying to tell me something.' Tala sighed, why wouldn't anyone listen to him! 'Yes Cinta, what is it?' Odette asked as the maid hesitantly entered the room.

'Sorry Miss Odette, I wasn't sure if you were still up, but your father requested that he speak to you immediately in his office.'

'Of course tell him that I'll be there in a minute.'

'Very well.'

'Hey Tala, you still there?' Odette took that the small grunt that she heard on the other end of the line meant yes. 'Would you be able to hold onto your problem till tomorrow? I've got to talk to me dad and you know what he's like when he wants to talk!'

'Yeah, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow.' With that he hung up. Odette placed her mobile back onto the table and then put on her dressing gown, before making her way to her father's study… she wondered what he wanted this time.

-0-

The next day at school, like usual, the group waited outside in the parking lot, before the bell sound to signal the beginning of class. Sian was tucked neatly under Kai's arm, both resting against his car, while him, Rei and Johnny were engaged in a heated conversation. Odette was quietly observing the others and noted their appearance. For some reason Kai looked different, although she often saw him and change was never particularly obvious, there was something defiantly different. Aware that someone was staring at him, Kai looked up and his eyes lock with deep emerald eyes. The sudden acknowledgement from Kai made Odette blush and quickly look away. What was her problem? Why was Kai making her blush? She put it down to what her father had told her last night and then the sudden confrontation when she realised that she had been staring at him. Before her thoughts could continue she was brought back to reality.

'So did Tala tell you what his problem was?' Kai asked.

'Nope, I had to go, my father wanted to talk to me about something. He seemed upset but he said that he could wait till today. Now that I think about it where it Tala, he is always early. I hope that this has nothing to do with his problem. What if something happened to him Kai and we were too busy to even bother listen to him… this is all our fault.' Odette cried, panic evident in her voice.

'Whoa, Odds calm down. I'm sure that his fine, probably had to drop Matt off at school or something.' Kai replied calmly as he nuzzled into Sian's hair, who giggled. Odette looked away, for some reason her stomach did a little flip when she witnessed Kai acting all affectionate. 'Look, here he comes now.' Kai announced as Tala's electric blue dodge viper rolled into the parking lot.

'What took you so long T-man?' enquired Rei. 'You were freaking Odette out.' Tala looked confused.

'Why would you be concerned if I was late?' Tala asked as he got out of the car. Not sure if she should announce it in front of the whole group, Odette walked up to Tala and whispered in his ear.

'I thought that it might have something to do with what you wanted to tell us last night.'

'Oh, well you see—' but Tala was cut off by the bell and all of the friends groaned before trudging off to their classroom, where another day of hell was about to commence.

-0-

'Now, now class settle down I have announcement to make before you all head off to your lessons today. I am pleased to inform you all that we have two new students who will be join us for the rest of the year.' As if on cue the classroom door slid open and two girls entered the room. There was a heavily sigh heard from the female population of the class, they were sick of always getting female transfers, but the boys seemed extremely pleased, typical!

They both appeared to be of medium height, extremely busty, with medium size hips and slender legs. They had honey brown eyes and chestnut coloured hair, with a sun kissed complexion. Strangely enough, bar the eyes, they had an uncanny resemblance to Odette, which went unnoticed to the girls themselves, funnily the rest of the class seemed to pick up on it.

'I hate to put you on the stop girls, but would you mind tell us a little about yourselves?' continued the teacher.

'No problem,' replied the one on the right, who appeared more interested then her sister. 'My name is Aleks and that is my sister, Ariel.' She motioned to the girl to her left. 'We are 17, and recently moved here with our mother and younger brother.'

'Not by choice.' Interrupted Ariel, which earned her a dark glare from her sister.

'As I was saying, we moved her because our mother got remarried…'

'To some prick,' continued Ariel.

'Shhh, Ari. I do apologize for my sister's behaviour, she wasn't to keen on the idea of moving.' Tala, who wasn't really listening to what the girls were saying as he was giving them a thorough look over like most of the boys in the class, slightly tensed up when he realised the situation of the girls, it sounded like his, but without the whole moving thing. 'Anyway our younger brother is called Matt and he's—' Yep, that's what did it. Their sentence was cut short as a loud BANG was heard in the back of the classroom. All of the students redirected the attention to the back of the room where the noise was heard from and they found a certain red head stiff as a bored, lying on the ground, out cold.

'Geez, I knew that Tala loved to perve on girls, but I didn't no that it could kill him.' Sian whispered to Odette, who chuckled in response, but suddenly stopped. Could this have something to do with what he wanted to tell herself and Kai yesterday? But she thought that when he told her that his father had remarried that the wife only brought a son. Aware that Kai was thinking along the same lines as herself, as he kept looking from Tala to the twins and then back to Tala. Odette rolled up little balls of paper and began to flick them at Kai, in order to get his attention. Once she finally did, she motioned to the teacher and they both stood up and made their way towards her. Sian gave them a weird look.

'Ah Miss I think that we should take Tala to the infirmary, I think that he is suffering from shock.' Said Odette quietly so that rest of the class couldn't hear.

'I can see that, but what shocked him?'

'Ah well I think that it has something to do with the girls, so Odette and I were wondering if they could come along, we just need to ask them something privately,' Kai added in.

'Yes, yes that's fine, just be quick… I always knew that Mr Valkov had a fondness for women, but I never thought I'd see the day…' the teacher trailed off, but Kai had already picked Tala up and slung him over his shoulder while Odette ushered the twins out.

-0-

'What's the deal?' asked Ariel as they all made their way to the infirmary.

'We could ask you the same thing,' replied Kai, with a grunt. Tala wasn't exactly the lightest person in the world you know.

'What do you mean? We've never even seen the guy!' protested Aleks.

'Yeah well your mother didn't happen to get remarried recently to a wealth business name with the name Valkov did she?' continued Odette, as she could see that Kai wasn't exactly in the best mood to talk.

'So what if she did, what's it to you?' Ariel replied hotly.

'Well it doesn't mean a great deal to us, but this,' Odette said pointing to Tala, 'Is your new older brother.' Then she burst out laughing, while the twins just stared at her.

-0-

'You can't possibly be serious.' Sian giggled as Odette told her how Tala and the twins were actually related. After the incident, and once Tala had regained consciousness, the three new siblings were sent to the counsellor's office by the nurse and hadn't been seen since. 'Poor Tala, he just gave his sister the official checking out… it's kind of gross now that you think about it.'

'Well its not that bad, I mean that is if he does like either of them. Its not like they are blood related.'

'I guess that you have a point.' Sian replied as she took a bite out of her peanut butter and jam sandwich. 'So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about anyway?'

'Ah yeah, well you see my mother and father had a word to me last night about the ball. The good part is it turns out that my mother found this beautiful dress while she was away and I was wondering if you wanted to come over on Friday night to check it out.'

'Of course I would love to. It would be totally awesome to actually see your house on the inside! I mean Kai's house is big and everything, but I swear that yours takes the cake!' Sian chatted away happily while taking other bite of her sandwich. Today that had decided to sit outside by themselves as Odette insisted that she needed to speak to Sian in private. 'Wait a second, you said _good part_ and that obviously isn't what you wanted to talk to me in private about so spill it, what's the prob?'

'you know how I'm taking Kai to the ball as my partner.' Odette paused and Sian nodded, ushering her to continue. Odette's face twisted as she tried to find the right words, without getting angry with her father for doing such a thing. 'well it turns out that he hoped that I would chose Kai over Tala as he has told almost everyone that he works with that we are an 'item'' Odette breathed deeply trying really hard to keep calm, while on the other hand Sian looked at her with a weird expression on her face as she continued to eat her sandwich. 'Don't you get it?' Odette cried, 'this means that I have to act smitten with him, even kiss him.' She continued clearly horrified.

'Your joking right.' Sian said with her mouth open, the sides twitching slightly. But it didn't take too long before she broke into a huge smile and started laughing. 'And here I thought that Tala was in a sticky situation!'

'This isn't funny Sian, I have to kiss my best friend!'

'Well I don't have a problem with it so neither should you. After all why are you complaining, his really cute.' Sian giggled, while Odette flushed.

'Yeah, but its probably going to look really stupid if we try and kiss each other, we're both probably going to freeze up.'

'Oh I get it; well I suppose that you just need to practise before hand. Hell I'll even give you pointers on what looks realistic.' Sian smirked.

'WHAT! You're not meant to be that willing to let someone else kiss your boyfriend!'

'What's your problem? I understand what your father's expectations must be like, I'm just trying to help out.' Odette eyed her curiously.

'Are you sure?'

'Totally. I don't feel that after the ball, Kai is going to dump me, we are both pretty content at the moment.'

'You're weird you know that.' Sian scoffed.

'You know that is the part where you are meant to say thankyou… but I'll take what you just said, it's close enough to a complement! So where do you want to do it, his house, your house or my house?' Odette shifted uncomfortably. 'You haven't told him have you?' Odette shook her head.

'We are suppose to have a quick run through on what is going to be happening on Thursday night at my house.'

'Well how about we tell him now, so he can brace himself to kiss his hot best friend!' squealed Sian as Odette blushed again.

'Okay, but I have one more favour to ask you.'

'What?'

'You mind not tell Logan?'

'I think that he would be more upset if you didn't tell him. After all Kai and he are mates.'

'I suppose that you are right…'

'Of course I'm right, my name is Sian, what did you expect?' Odette playfully pushed Sian they both rolled onto their backs and started giggling.

-0-0-

**Do you think that it is such a good idea that Sian is so willing for Kai and Odette to act like boyfriend and girlfriend? Could it lead to something? shrugs shoulders who knows, I don't even know, but all will be revealed next week!**

**I need you to tell me if I am forgetting to write about something, cause I find that I am having a goldfish like memory and am forgetting the main plot ideas :P so what ever you tell me will be greatly appreciated! **

**I also know that I said that I would mention or answer any reviews that I got from the last chapter, but I don't have the internet on the computer in my room as my mum doesn't trust me to do my homework if I am tempted by the internet. So basically my time is very limited and I have to copy all of the reviews onto my USB and then take them to my computer. You see my mum gets suspicious when I take a long time on the computer with internet, so basically I have to put everything that I want to post in a word document and then quickly paste it, when ever I can convince my mum that I need the computer for homework… I know that I probably sounds like a really lame excuse, but I thought that I needed to explain myself… I'm a tool aren't I? **

**Lol anyway, I hope that chapter was alright and I will DEFINATLEY reply to all of the reviews from the past couple of chapters in the next one… I PROMISE and if I don't then I will post two chapters at once to make it up to you, of course that is if you are still reading my story, I don't know what possess those who read it to do so, but I thank you for it! You are all an inspiration to be (especially you kaNi-chaN!) if anyone wants to just talk give me a shout either by msn or email: I would love to talk to you all!**

**Keep it Real!**

**Kat**


	8. What A Charming Boyfriend

**All I can say is…. _Thankyou thankyou thankyou_ for all of the review I was astounded when I got them all, and surprisingly they are still coming in, to this very day, you guys are awesome! And I just want to say a special thankyou to the following, and if I have forgotten someone please let me know, just yell at me or something, anything that will make me remember… my internet still isn't what it use to be so I am having difficulties getting all of my reviews…**

**Mushrambolover, Kanilla-Master of Fluff, haishi kana, Sakura Silvy, lilactouch, Torri-Chiobie, Crying Chococat**

**So please if I forgot you I am really sorry and please let me know!**

**And now on to the story, you all know that I don't own the TV show beyblades blah blah blah, but I do own a copy of beyblades on GBA! So haha I do own something… sorry I get a little carried away sometimes! Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8 – WHAT A CHARMING BOYFRIEND**

'Are you sure that this is a good idea?' Kai asked a little nervous as he sat in Odette's room with Sian and Odette.

'Well as her best friend it is your duty to help her, when she is in need. Now obviously her father has put her in a situation and you will help her!' replied Sian in a stern tone.

'But put yourself in my situation… this is like you kissing Logan for Christ sake!' Kai whined.

'Oh, shut your trap,' Sian hushed, as she possessed his lips.

Odette tried to look around her room as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, but it wasn't helping with the low moans that she could hear coming from the direction of the face suckers. It was Thursday night; Odette had invited Sian, Ariel and Aleks over to have a look at the dress that her mother had bought her for the ball. Sian had also insisted the Kai should come so that they could 'practice'. Currently Sian and Kai were the only ones there, which made things a little uncomfortable for Odette, but not before too long there was a knock on her bedroom door. However, this came as no interruption to Kai and Sian who remained with their lips locked and the hands pulling at each other trying to make the non-existence gap smaller.

'Uh, come in!' Odette called out. But to her surprise the first person that entered the room had vibrant red hair. Odette's brained stopped for a minute. _I thought that the twins had brown hair?_ She thought to herself.

'Hel-lo! Odds you okay? Looks like you zoned out!' Tala cried as he bounced into the room closely followed by the twins, who looked around the curiously.

'Huh? What are you doing here? This was meant to be a girls night!' pouted Odette.

'Then why is Kai here?'

'Ah, good question.' Odette and Kai hadn't told Tala about their little situation, so she continued, 'you know that Sian and him have been inseparable recently.' Tala eyed her weirdly. 'But its nice that you came and all, but your not allowed to see the dress!' Odette said childishly.

'Geez your making it sound like your getting married to us or something.' Tala scoffed. 'Its not like its bad luck, but if that's what you want then Kai and I are going to the kitchen.'

'Thankyou' Odette cried cheerfully as she gave him a big hug. Funnily enough she only reached his torso, without her heels on. Unfortunately, having two really tall guys as best friends didn't always leave you on the right side of vertically challenged jokes. Tala cleared his throat, and miraculously Kai broke away from Sian's lips and looked at his mate.

'What?'

'I think that we should leave them for a bit, you know _ladies time_.' Kai grunted,

'Yeah, what ever.' and allowed Tala to drag him away from a protesting Sian and out the door. Sian sighed,

'No fun!' then she noticed the twins. 'Oh hey guys, when did you get here?'

'Not that long, but long enough to see you and Kai eating each others faces off.' Aleks said as she continued to look around Odette's room in awe. 'This room is totally awesome!' she cried. the twins had spent their entire second day with Sian and Odette, as they seemed to get on really well. Sian had found out that Ariel was a gymnast and convinced her to join the cheerleading squad. Aleks was quite surprised when she found this out, as her sister wasn't exactly keen of shaking her booty in front of so many meatheads, referring to the jocks.

'Thanks, but that's not why I wanted you guys to come over! I want to know what you think of the dress.' Odette asked proudly as she pulled a white gown from her closet.

-0-

'Do you think that we have given the girls enough time?' Tala asked as he finished off his third tub of ice cream. Kai scratched his head.

'I dunno. Maybe it's best if we wait for them to call us.'

'Your right, so anyways hows it going with Sian?'

'Yeah all is well, but I thought that you were meant to be taking Justine out tonight.' Tala shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

'Well, I've been avoiding her lately, cause she's been pissing the hell out of me. I cancelled and told her that I had to take the twins out instead.'

'Ouch, hate to hear she took that.' Kai laughed. Tala winced.

'That's right laugh, but let me tell you that it's a miracle that I can still hear after she stopped crying. I mean I only cancelled the one, it's not like we're breaking up. Although right now I wish that I had, at least I would have killed two birds with one stone.' Tala continued with a grim expression on his face.

'That bad eh?' Tala nodded. 'Don't' worry about it mate, things are bound to get better.' Kai said sympathetically.

'Thanks man.'

'TALA!' came a cry from upstairs. 'GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE, WE ARE TIRED AND WE WANT TO GO HOME!' it was now apparent that Ariel was calling. Tala mumbled a couple of curses under his breath.

'Gee you guys have only known of each others existence for two days and your already acting like you were always siblings.' Kai laughed. 'Totally glad that I don't have any siblings!' Tala frowned and the two boys got up and made their way back to Odette's room.

-0-

It was ten thirty and Tala and the twins had finally left, leaving the other three dead tired, lounging in Odette's room. Both Odette and Kai were protesting against remarks from Sian about them kissing each other, but she told them she refused to leave until she was satisfied that they had kissed each other properly.

'I don't see why we _have_ to kiss, I mean you can pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend without actually kissing in public!'

'I totally agree with Kai,' Odette added.

'You two are despicable. What's the problem? You both know that it means nothing! now I am going to give you till the count of five, and if nothing still then I will kiss you.' Kai smirked. 'Not you dickhead, Odds.'

'Huh what?' Odette cried.

'Hey I'm comfortable with my sexuality.' Sian announced confidently.

'Yeah, but I'm not comfortable with lengths of your extents.' Kai mumble dryly as he moved over to sit next to Odette on her couch. 'Look, the only way we are going to get her off our case (points to Sian) is if we do it once. You trust me don't you?' Odette looked long and hard into Kai's crimson orbs, felling her insides melt as she slowly nodded her head.

'Woo hoo! 'Bout bloody time. Now lets get this clear, you have to make it look believable so Kai just pretend that your kissing me, and Odds imagine it as Logan… in a Kai suit I suppose.' Sian trailed off. 'Right anyway, proceed!'

'Jesus Christ who died and made her in charge of all beings?' Kai whispered in Odette's ear, which ernt him a giggle. _Good_ Kai thought to himself, at least she was calm. Kai reached down and carefully angled her face towards his. Slowly he dipped his head, it felt like an eternity, as he slowly edge closer to her lush leaps. Just when he could feel her warm, tense breath Odette jerked her head away.

'I know that this might seem a little weird, after all he is your boyfriend and everything, but would you mind not look?' Sian and Kai looked at each other and raised their eyebrows in amusement from Odette's sudden outburst.

'Okay I understand, just make sure that you do it properly… I can tell if you have or haven't!' Sian laughed as she exited the room. Odette turned back to Kai.

'Hey, I am really sorry for putting you in this situation…' she began to ramble. 'if I have known earlier I would have—' But she was caught of guard as she felt Kai's lips gentle press on top of hers. At first Odette was in shock, she didn't actually think that Kai would seriously kiss her, but her thoughts began slightly blurry as all she could think about was Kai. _Is this wrong?_ She thought to herself, but no answer came as tilted her head back automatically giving him entrance. This surprised as first, but then he took full advantage gently coaxing her timid tongue to play. Without thinking Kai slid his hands down to her hips and gentle pulled her onto his lap, playing carelessly with the bare skin around her waist. Odette immediately melted, due to his warm touch and gently tugged at his hair pressing farther into his lips, deepening the kiss. Odette suddenly jumped in surprise as she felt a virbration near her thigh. It appeared the it surprised Kai as much as it did herself as the both awkwardly leapt to opposite ends of the couch, as if they had been caught for do something wrong. Kai looked at the message that he received on his mobile.

_I can't hear any talking… is it safe to come in? I want my boyfriend back!_

Kai smirked, Sian was definitely a funny one, but she was his funny one and nothing could change that… or could it?

-0-

Friday seemed to go really quickly, but Odette didn't mind she just wanted to get away from Sian's constant questions about how the kiss went, and then for some reason every time she saw Kai she couldn't help, but blush and hurriedly look away. What did this mean? She couldn't possibly have feelings for her best friend, after all she already had Logan and he was the sweetest boyfriend alive, although they were yet to go on a date yet.

Odette was sitting next to Tala in ancient history, when the bell signalled the end of the day. She slowly began to pack her stuff, when Tala leant over.

'So you excited about tomorrow night? Huh huh?' Odette sighed heavily and continued packing her stuff. Tala eyed her suspiciously. 'Have you been all right? You seem a little distant today.'

'I'm fine really, just I little nervous about tomorrow night. You'll be there right?' Tala grinned,

'Course I'll be there. If you stuff up, then there is black mail material for me!'

'Gee thanks. I thought that you were suppose to be making be feel better, not praying that I'll stuff up.' Tala helped Odette out of her seat and casual draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked to the parking lot.

'So do you need me to drop you off home?' Tala asked as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

'Nah, it's alright I'm going over to Sian's house for a bit.' Tala nodded.

'Well, suits yourself. I guess that I'll see you tomorrow!' He waved as he walked off in the direction of his car, where the twins were waiting, and not so patiently. When they noticed Odette they both smiled and waved.

'SEE YOU TOMORROW!' they chorused as Odette smiled and waved back, walking back in the other direction to meet up with Sian.

-0-

It was nearing 11 o'clock and Odette's father was going to tear the house down if she didn't get home soon, but she was content watching TV, with Logan holding her close to him. Once again Sian had left to go to Kai's house, but Odette didn't mind, she was just happy to sit there and think about nothing. This appeared to be a challenge as her mind kept lingering to the kiss that she had shared with Kai the night before. Why was she doing this to herself? After all it was only for a practise… it meant absolutely nothing, right? She sighed heavily and nuzzled her face further into Logan's neck, where she could pick up his scent of cologne. He stroked her hair lovingly and looked down at her.

'You know, I hear that its your 17th next week, you planning to do anything? Cause I was wondering if you wanted maybe to just go out to dinner with me?'

'No, I don't have anything planned, but that sounds really nice.' Odette smiled and raised her head, kissing him gently. Logan moved so that he was lying back on the couch and pulled Odette on top of. Even though they had only been official together for a week, it was easy to say that they were smitten with each other. Logan ran his hands down her back and trailed kissed down her neck, making her shudder slightly. In response Odette laced her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss.

'Geez would the two of you get a room?' Odette and Logan half sat up and looked over the couch, surprised to see Sian standing the doorway looking grumpy.

'What bit you in the arse?'

'Save it Logan, I'm not in the mood to talk about it. Lets put it down to the fact that my boyfriend is a prick.' She said angrily as the she stormed up to her room.

'Maybe I should see what's up.' Odette said as she pulled herself off of Logan, but was immediately stopped by a strong hand that had a firm grasp on her arm.

'Just leave it. She's not in the mood to talk right now. I think its best if we leave her home.' Odette sighed and nodded before looking down at her watch.

'I better call the chauffer, it's getting late.' She yawned.

'You know that I can drive.' Logan pouted that made Odette giggle.

'I know, but you must be really tired and I don't want you driving back by yourself at this time.'

'As your boyfriend, it is my duty to make sure that you get home!' Logan said triumphantly as he hauled Odette over his shoulder.

'Put me down you idiot! I can walk!'

-0-

'Miss Odette, are you almost ready?' Jacinta called from outside Odette's bathroom. Although Odette looked physically ready, there was no way that she was mentally ready. Was really necessary for her to even do this? What's the point? 'Everyone is waiting Miss and your father made me come and check to make sure that you were alright.' Odette took on look of herself in the mirror before she went over and unlocked the door.

'You can tell him that I am ready Cinta, I'll just be a couple of minutes while I put my shoes on.'

'Wow, you do look absolutely stunning Miss. I will let him know right away. Would you like me to send Master Hiwatari up now or shall you meet him downstairs?' as totally unbelievable as it sounds Odette completely forgot that Kai was partnering her, how could she have been so stupid, they hadn't really talked since he had been over on Thursday night.

'Um I'll meet him downstairs.' With that Jacinta did a little bow and left the room.

Kai looked down at his watch, he had been there for 10 minutes wait for her but she hadn't come out of her room yet. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets as he thought about what had happened last night with Sian. Since Thursday night he couldn't think straight, after all her had kissed his best friend, but it meant nothing right? When Sian had come over he wasn't really in the mood for company and all of Sian's attempts appeared in vain as he just could not reciprocate any feelings to her, his mind was in the clouds. Nothing seemed to process. It wasn't fair, why did he have to accompany Odette? His relationship with Sian was beginning to return to normal, but then this had to happen, if anything he couldn't help but feel made at Odette, after all it was her fault for being a girl that she had to have this stupid debutant thing. Isn't it ironic how when someone is mad at someone else, how their anger seems to be forgotten when they see the objection of the anger dressed like an angel, well in Kai's case it was. He turned his attention to the top of the staircase and his eyes followed Odette as she gracefully made her way down. Her hair was left down and hung down her back in thick, dark brown, curly tendrils. Her make was simple with traces of eyeliner, mascara and blush present. The colouring of her white dress, perfectly contrasted her bronzed skin. The top of the dress was a bodes, and enhanced her already voluptuous body. The skirt part filled out from her waist downward, making it look, almost, like a wedding dress (a/n: how ironic XD). Typically she was wearing a pair of stilettos, but weren't obvious due to the length of her dress. She had a diamond tennis bracelet on, complimenting her freshly done French manicure, and a very expensive looking diamond necklace. In Kai's eyes she looked like a princess and he found himself speechless.

'Ah…w-w-wow… you look amazing.' He said, trying to sound confident, but had difficulties saying it any louder then a whisper. Odette looked at the ground and blushed furiously, even if he appeared just as embarrassed as her, he still at the ability to make her melt inside and get a longing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Once she felt that her blush had sufficiently cleared up she looked deep into Kai's crimson orbs and couldn't help but blush again. He didn't look half bad himself. _If only he didn't have a girlfriend and I didn't have a boyfriend_, Odette thought. Oh my god, what had she just said? He was her best friend!

'Um, thanks. We should probably get in their, before my dad sends out a searching party.' Odette replied weakly, before she cursed herself mental, she must have sounded like the biggest tool. Oh, this was going to be embarrassing she thought as she felt Kai offer her his hand and lead her into the hall, just as the big oak doors were pushed open.

-0-

_Who are these people_, Odette asked herself as person after person came up to her and congratulated her on the success of her ball and from the older women in particular from snare such a charming boyfriend at such a young age. They would often begin to give her advice, as he would make such a caring husband. Odette hadn't been able to catch with Tala or his sisters the whole evening as she could feel her father's gaze always boring into her back to make sure that she was doing the right thing by conversing with all of the guess. Whenever she thought that she had talked to everyone her father would always introduce her to someone completely different. Was the night ever going to end? She was thankful that Kai stay with her most of the night, but it made it slightly uncomfortable due to some of the comments made about their 'relationship'. They hadn't talked directly to each other, for the entire night, but just his presents made her slightly relaxed whenever the conversations appeared to hit an awkward moment. Madame Ruosko seemed to be explain to Odette about her darling Pomeranians when Kai lent down and whispered in Odette's ear.

'Do you want something to drink?' She averted her gaze upwards to look at him and nodded her head, thankingly. 'If you would excuse me ladies?' Kai said politely before he briefly lent down and kissed Odette on the cheek before making his way to the bar.

'I must say, he is rather a catch Odette!' cried Madame Ruosko. 'Where ever did you find him?' Great, just what she needed.

'Oh, uh, just at one of my father's business functions.' Madame Ruosko nodded.

'Isn't it where we all find them, but might I add that your luck was impeccable, and from such a prestigious family. I wish you both well.'

'Thankyou very much Madam Rusko' Odette curtsied as the older lady walked over to hassle someone else about her Pomeranians. Odette let out another sigh and found a seat to sit down at, to rest her feet.

'Hey Odds' Tala called as he made his way to her. Odette smiled as he came and sat down next to her. 'Nice party!'

'Yeah thanks… where's Justine?' Odette nodded as Tala shifted uncomfortably.

'She is um… well, she's not feeling well, yeah.' Odette eyed his curiously but let it slide.

'Right, have you met someone here? You know to keep your father happy with a business relationship?'

'Haha your funny, you know that? If you must know there are a couple of potentials, but don't tell Justine that…'

'As if I would.' Odette said. 'But what are you doing, hmm? Go and ask one of them to dance or something. I better keep doing the rounds to keep my father happy.' Tala helped Odette out of her seat and friendly kissed her on the check, which earnt him a giggle from her before he winked at her, as she pushed off towards where all of the bored single girls seemed to have congregated. As soon as he was out of her sight she plonked herself back onto the chair, there was no way in hell she was going to do the rounds again!

'Geez you could have told me that you were going to sit down.' Kai said as he walked towards her with two drinks in his hands.

'Sorry,' Odette apologised. 'I just really needed to sit down.' Kai nodded and handed her a glass of champagne.

'I understand, do you want to sit outside for a bit?' Odette took a swig from her glass before she stood up and pulled Kai towards the balcony.

'The view is absolutely stunning here, don't you think' Odette said to Kai as she looked over the balcony to the view below. 'I would always come here at night when ever I felt sad or lonely… the stars would always cheer me up.' She continued, shivering slightly as a cool breeze blew. Kai immediately noticed and took of his jacket and rested it on her shoulders. 'Thanks, but aren't you cold?' Kai didn't say anything. 'You know that you silly.' She giggled as she shuffled over to him and hugged him. 'Kai, you are my best friend and I don't know what I would do with out you.' She said a little more quietly before she buried her face into his shirt, taking in his musky scent. She gently felt him wrap his arms around her completing their embrace. They didn't say anything for awhile, just happy to stand there looking at the stars in each others company. They weren't aware of how long they were there for, until someone cleared their voice from behind them. Surprised they both quickly let go of each, but did not moved away from each other.

'Facing finding you two here.' Odette's father said. 'I must say Odette that it is rather odd to all of the guest when the debutant has being missing for sometime, not to mention likewise with her date.' He continued as he looked to Kai. 'I must say that I was pleased that you agreed to accompany Odette, Kai.' Kai nodded.

'You know that I would do anything for her, sir. She means the world to me.'

'Yes, yes, I know. Just thought that I would tell you that you might want to consider making an appearance sometime soon, don't want the guest to start looking for you.' He smirked before he walked off. This was getting better, Dimitri thought to himself. They both seemed quite fond of each, he just considered this as pushing them in the right direction.

'Do you truly mean it Kai?' Odette turned to him after her father left.

'Mean what?' he inquired, clearly confused.

'That I mean the world to you? What about Sian' she continued slightly embarrassed.

'Of course you do, you are my best friend too you know, But Sian is my girlfriend. I couldn't exactly tell your farther that.' Odette was disappointed. She knew more than anything that she shouldn't be. Kai was her best friend and so was Sian, therefore she should be happy for them, but she wasn't. She quickly hid the disappointment from her face, unaware that Kai still got a good look at it from under the light of the moon.

'Right, well we better get back inside.' She said quickly as she handed him back his jacket and turned around ready to walk back into the hall, but was abruptly stopped by a firm hold on her own hand. She immediately stopped and turned around to face Kai. 'Wh—' But questioning him seemed useless as both of their mouths were now occupied. Odette was very shocked, but soon over come anything that she was feeling right then and let him take over, after all this is what she wanted and nothing else seemed to matter, right then nothing. Obviously with more experience, Kai took charge and gently nibbled at her bottom lip, which slowly parted with a moan before he laced his tongue around hers. He carefully trailed his hands down her back pressing ever so gently once his hands rested on the smalls of her back, making her arch into him. Odette sighed heavily as he sucked on her ear lobe and let out a small cry when he nipped it. Tired off waiting for him to kiss her again, she pulled his head towards wrapping her arms around his neck. They both were in pure bliss, believing that this feeling could last forever. Maybe there weren't suited to only being best friends, maybe they were meant to be more then, maybe…

'What are you guys doing?' Kai and Odette immediately turned to the entrance to see who was their second interruption for the evening and were surprised when they saw Tala with a girl with jade green hair.

-0-0-

**O oh, busted! Okay so that chapter wasn't my finest, but I am running out of tiny little details… I know what happens in the over all picture, but the nitty gritty are really starting to piss me off… oh just letting you know (this is especially for you kaNi-chaN!) that some sad, or well at least try to make sad, will start at the end of the next chapter and continue on into the next… I hope that it is sad enough, I am yet to try out my sadness capabilities!**

**Skat!**


	9. Pulling The Plug

**Peaks head around the corner is it safe to come out? I know that it is really stupid for me to even attempt to show my face on since my last date, which was so long ago that I can't even remember. I'm terribly sorry for those who I have left in the dark, if there were any besides the forever-faithful MUSHRAMBOLOVER. I can't exactly blame lack of updating on an exTremEly long mind block, the best excuse would probably be school work and also I have to admit that I can of got slightly bored with this story, I think that its too serious for me (I am completely anti-serious! ). But I have had in my mind for ages how this story is going to continue for ages, long before I posted my last chapter. And since I cannot be side tracked by anymore anime (I've spent all my money on DVDs ) all I have to do is side track myself from homework and I'll be home free! I hope that this chapter will satisfy your needs! Also it was my birthday last week so I was busy organizing my party! Also there is this guy that I like… okay, okay I wont go into it, but make sure that you get stuck in the new chapter and tell me what you think!**

CHAPTER 9 – PULLING THE PLUG

It was Wednesday, and Odette still refused to tell Sian how the ball went and had gone out of her way to avoid Kai and Tala. How could she have been so stupid to let this happen? Sian was beautiful, the most understanding person she had ever met, and yet Odette had taken her kindness for granted. But Odette was confused as well, one minute Kai was saying that she means that world to him, the next he was telling her that he had to say it to keep her father happy and then later he kisses her. What did it all mean? As she sat in her room contemplating what had happen, her mobile rang. She was really in the mood to talk to anyone and so she picked up the phone and checked the caller id. The background lights flashed as Logan's name appeared. Odette couldn't help but feel her heartache. On the outside her first relationship was perfect. Her boyfriend was a sweet and caring guy that would do anything for her. When she was with him she craved his touch and always felt comfortable, but without him, it was like he was only a figment of her imagination, and quite often would be forgotten. What to do…

Odette looked up from what she was doing when she heard a faint knock on the door. 'Odette?' Her mother's voice inquired as she popped her head around the door.

'Yeah?' Odette replied with a smile. She missed her mother so much and even though they lived in the same house it felt like she never got the chance to see her.

'There is something that I want to show you.' Odette looked at her mother inquisitively and was about to ask her what could possibly be so important before they were interrupted by one of the maids.

'Forgive me Madame, but there is an urgent call for you.' Odette's mother sighed and kissed her beautiful daughter on the top of her head, it intrigued Anna that Odette was so short considering the rest of the family, especially in the line of girls were able to reach 5"10 comfortably, poor Odette was stuck at 5"00. It was fairly amusing, 'Oh, I'm sorry love, I'll tell you later.' And she kissed her daughter once more before she left.

-0-

Tala and Kai were sitting in Tala's room, surrounded by dead silence. Neither of them daring to mention what had happened on Saturday.

'So…' Tala began. 'You like stuff?' Kai threw Tala a questionable glance and then continued to stare out the window. 'Okay, I admit that was a feeble attempt to start conversation, but seriously man, I think that you need to say something. Its almost been five days!' Kai sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He wanted to tell his best friend, Tala, more then anything what happened on Saturday, but to be honest he didn't even know himself. Tala watched Kai intently, as Kai's often emotionless face was painted with question and confusion.

'Look can't you just drop it? If I knew what had happened I would honestly tell you… but that's the thing, I don't know what happened.' Kai sighed as he rubbed his face roughly.

'Well as your best friend the only advice I can give to you is to snap out of what ever the hell is wrong with you or else it wont just be me on your case. I assure you that Sian has picked that something is up and the only reason why she isn't busting your balls is because she is too busy trying to get what ever happened out of Odds, since she is acting all weird as well.' Tala looked down at his watch and noted the time. 'You hungry?' Kai looked at Tala confused, how had the conversation gone from what happened on Saturday night to food?

'I guess so.'

'Awesome, cause I am starving!' Tala scrambled off his bed with Kai causally following him.

-0-

'Oh My God! I didn't think that you would actually go through with it!' Squealed Aleks as she sat on the counter waiting for her twin to get something for the both of them to eat from out of the fridge.

'Would you shut up already!' Snapped Ariel as she pulled out a tub of vanilla yogurt and went to the cutlery draw to retrieve two spoons. 'I don't know why you're making such a big deal anyway its better then me just sulking in my room.' She continued as she plonked down on the stool in front of the counter.

'True, but I'm surprised that Sian managed to get you in that little thing…' Aleks commented as she pointed on the not so conservative cheerleading uniform that Ariel still had on, '…and have you still wearing it this long after practice.' She went on as she pointed to her watch and childishly began tapping it, to make sure that it was still working.

'You know I recent the fact that you are my sister.' Ariel said darkly as she hit Aleks over the head with her spoon, causing the other girl to pout, which made Ariel laugh.

'Oh My God!' Ariel whipped up and looked at Aleks.

'I thought that I told you to stop saying that… I think that we having gotten over the fact that I am a cheerleader now.' Ariel said as she shoved some yogurt in her twin sister's mouth.

'It wasn't me!' cried Aleks. 'It was him!' She said as she pointed to the entrance of the kitchen, where Tala stood with a dumbfounded look on his face.

'You're a cheerleader?' Asked Tala, who cautiously entered the room after he ducked a flying spoon that narrowly missed his head.

'Yeah, you got a problem with that bucko?' quipped Ariel.

'No… not really, I just suppose I never really took you to be the booty shaking type.'

'Bite me, ass hole!'

'Don't tempt me sweet cheeks.'

'Ew, that's disgusting! You're my brother for god sake!'

'Would the two juveniles shut the hell up, before I kill someone!' Tala and Ariel looked up confused. The both looked at Kai, who was still standing in the doorway and shaking is head, and then looked at a fuming Aleks.

'Wow, talk about PMS, what the hell crawled up your butt in the last 15 seconds?' Ariel asked.

'Oh, don't you even start! All you two seem to do is bicker! It's driving me insane!' And with that she got up and stormed out of the room. Tala and Ariel again looked at each other and then to where Aleks had left the room.

'Well that was weird.' Tala commented.

'Yeah, talk about it I've never seen Aleks skitz out that much.' Ariel said as she scratched her head. Kai just laughed.

'What!' they both asked him. Kai continued to shake his ehad and laugh.

'Nothing… you both are totally blind. Ah, now I feel better. I'll see you guys tomorrow.' He said as he stood up and left.

'Um, does someone want to tell me what just happened here?' Tala asked.

'Beats me.' Answered Ariel. 'That was the weirdest thing I have ever experience in my life, those two are seriously weird.'

'I totally agree with you.'

-0-

As Kai dashed up the stairs to collect his stuff from Tala's bedroom he bumped into Aleks, who just excited the bathroom.

'Sorry, didn't see you there.' Kai said as he helped her up.

'Oh ha-ha very funny. What is it with you, Tala and always-mocking short girls' Aleks pouted. Kai shrugged.

'I dunno. I guess that you guys are easy to pick on.' He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

'Look, sorry about the little kitchen incident, I guess I don't really know what happened to me. For some reason Ariel and Tala seem to get on really well… its not like I'm jealous of them. It's just that I'm not use to having to share Ariel with anyone…'

'I don't think that is your problem.'

'Huh? What's that suppose to mean?'

'Nothing, but my only words of advice for you is, Tala isn't blood related to you.' Aleks gave Kai and inquisitive look before she understood what he meant, turning a deep shade of crimson in the process.

'Oh no no no, its not like that!' she rambled.

'Not like what?' Kai asked sarcastically.

'Your implying that I… you mean that… but it's not like…' Kai patted the petite girl on the head.

'Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything, just try not to make things so obvious. Tala isnt that quick off the blocks, but he'll pick up on it sooner or later.' He winked and walked off, leaving a very startled and worried Aleks.

-0-

The next day, Sian still was out of the loop in what had happened on the weekend, but things in the group were starting to return to normal. Questions were no longer asked making the atmosphere more comfortable for Odette and Kai, since now everyone's' attention had been turned to the Tala and Justine situation. It appeared that these two would not remain together for too much longer. Tala, a boy with an extremely large patients tolerance had appeared to be reaching his limits with the ever-nagging Justine.

All of the girls were in the change room, preparing for their PE lesson when a rather disturbed Justine entered the room closely followed by an unknown cheerleader.

'Geez Justine, what's up with the entrance?' inquired Sian. Justine glared at Sian before she burst into tears and ran in direction of the cubicles, with the cheerleader close behind, attempting to console the nervous wreck. Odette, Sian and the twins looked at each other before the nodded.

'Tala.' They all mumbled to each other. He must have finally pulled the plug.

'Bout bloody time,' chimed Ariel. 'That bitch was really starting to annoy me. You would think once we got home we would be able to escape, but no, she just had to come home with us, like, everyday of the week! What the hell was with that.'

'Argh, you think that is bad, I mean we use to be best friends! I suppose then I really didn't mind, but either she had a new brain inserted into her thick skull, or someone hit we of the head with a hatched, but I guess I saw the light.' Sian smiled as she draped one hand over Odette's shoulder and pulled her in for a lose hug. Odette responded with a smile, it was weird for her since the only other best friends that she ever had were Tala and Kai. Being both guys they were always that good at trying to solve Odette's _girlie_ problems. Guess, that's were Sian came into the picture. Ariel turned to her sister.

'You know you're being awfully quiet. When ever she left the house you would go on for hours how annoying she is, I thought that you would be the one doing the happy dance!' Aleks just shrugged. 'Oh My God! Are you feeling alright.' Ariel pretended to be extremely worried as she rested her hand on Aleks forehead as if she was feeling for a temperature. Aleks angrily swatted her sister's hand away.

'Quit it, would you, I'm fine. I guess that I'm a little shocked that Tala finally decided to pull the plug on their relationship.'

'What? Shocked? You're joking right, this is what we have all been praying for every night!'

'I guess your right.' She replied weakly as she folded her uniform and put it insider her locker and followed the other's as they headed towards the gym.

-0-

_Dear Diary,_

_I guess my feelings for Tala have become so much more clouded since he broke up with Justine today. I don't know what to do. After all, he is by stepbrother but I can't help but feel slightly more attracted! I am in a total mess. I can't tell anyone, what would they think? I suppose that Kai kind of knows, but I can't really talk to him about it, after all I did deny the idea. Plus we aren't even that close… talking to him about it would just make things weird… if its possible for them to be weirder then they are right now. I need some sort of guidance, either that or some complete hottie to sweep me off my feet… wait what am I thinking! Please someone just send me a sign… any sign!_

_Ya, Allie xoxo_

Aleks silently locked her journal and put in underneath her bed, in a special keepsake box that she had gotten from her grandmother when Ariel and herself turned 5. Her thoughts were interrupted by a message she received on her phone. It read:

_Hey dudes, just sendin u a msg 2 let u no that its odds b'day this weekend so we thought that we might throw her a surprise b'day bash at Tala's crib… thankin u in advance T-man! Let me know what u think! Sian xoxo_

This was excellent, thought Aleks, just what she needed to get someone off her mind, a party to organize!

-0-

The Thursday and Friday went really quickly as all of the friends were busily preparing for Odette's 17th. The girls had gone out and bought all of the decorations as well as a new out fit for the special occasion for Odette. The guys organized the invited, music, booze and all the other little things that guys do.

'Oh My God! Did all of you organize this for me?' asked a very surprised Odette. 'This is the nicest thing that everyone has ever done for me! What would I do without you guys? You spoil me so much.' She squealed with excitement as she felt tears of happiness well in her eyes.

'Hey wait a second your not meant to be crying!' exclaimed Tala and he pulled her into a tight embrace and placed a kiss on her head.

'I-I-I can't help it!' she sobbed, 'I'm just so happy!'

'Well pull yourself together man,' ordered Sian. 'Cause there is a party that needs to get started and we can't do that without the birthday girl!' She pried Odette out of Tala's grip and along with the twins to her to the twin's bedroom where they had bought her a new outfit for the special occasion.

The guys tried keeping themselves amused for sometime, but were starting to run out of ideas. Luckily for them other guests started arriving and so they were able to crank the beats and bring out the booze.

'When are you going to get out of the bathroom, we need to get ready to, you know!' cried Ariel as she and Aleks waited for Sian to finish getting Odette ready.

'Geez, ever since you quit cheerleading you've become all appearance conscious!' mocked Aleks. Ariel pouted,

'At least I'm conscious! For god knows how long you have been away with the fairies, thinking about what, who knows!' Aleks blushed.

'No I haven't.'

'Bull, don't give me that. It's a guy isn't it!'

'No.'

'Uh uh, you said that way too quickly for my liking! So who is it? Since when haven't you told me about the dude that you were interested, hmmm? As your big sister it is my duty to know.'

'Older? What by 7 minutes.'

'For your information that still classifies me as being the older sister. Anyway don't even try changing the subject, you will tell me now who it is that you like or else!'

'Or else what?'

'You'll see.'

'You can't use those threats against me any more, we aren't 8!'

'Fine, then I'll just have to guess. Johnny? You know we would have to probably be one of the better looking ones in the group…'

'Just stop, before you embarrass yourself would you, and no its not Johnny.'

'Michael?'

'No.'

'Tyson.'

'Ew, no!'

'That's good… maybe its someone who you shouldn't like… like maybe he's already taken or something!' Aleks blushed, _oh no what happens if Ariel guessed?_ 'So it is eh! Oi, Sian, my sister loves your boyfriend.'

'WHAT!' Aleks screamed. Sian popped her head out of the bathroom.

'You said what?'

'Allie loves Kai.'

'Aw, that's nice sweetie. I always thought that he was a bit of a catch if you know what I mean!' she winked as she shut the door again.

'You're a dickhead you know that!' pouted Aleks. 'And no it's not Kai.'

'Damn, I thought I had you… have to admit though, that guy is totally HOT, but honestly dude, I am running out of guys! I know who he is, right? You didn't see him the once when you were out on a run or something, because that would be just stupid.'

'Please just stop, you're not going to guess and I am not going to tell you!'

'Come on I can't just leave it… this could be the love of your life and you might even end up marrying the guy, and I want to be the first to know who he is…'

'Well I hate to burst your bubble…'

'What! You told someone before you told your own flesh and blood? The person who you share our mother's womb with?'

'Okay, ew that was just too much info. And know I didn't tell the person that just kind of guessed after a minor incident.'

'You're no fun!' Ariel pouted.

'And you've turned into a complete girl, and while that is a good think… I kind of find it disturbing! Well I can't stand being drilled by you, so I am going to see how the boys are coping downstairs.' Aleks hoped of the bed and headed towards the door.

'Dude if he's down there, would you want to get ready first so that you knock him for six?'

'Haha, nah he doesn't see my like that. He wouldn't really care what I looked like plus he is probably so busy downstairs that he wont even notice me.' Aleks quickly cover her mouth.

'What? How do you know he's down there? We only know that Logan, Kai and… Oh My God you like Tala!'

-0-0-

**Okay, my writing isn't up to scratch, but its better then nothing, right? I hope its okay, I really got stuck with this chapter, and it was acting like a complete bitch and I know that I left some points hanging but I guess that I never really got back to them and I just wanted to get a chapter up and posted! And all I can say about the spelling and structural errors is… DEAL WITH IT! I decided to stop it their so that I would have something to continue on with the next chapter. And I'm sorry kaNi-chaN but I haven't even started with the 'sad' bit cause I'm having troubles incorporating it, but hopefully I will get it out very soon! Hopefull I will update soon!**

**Kat xoxox**

**Here is a little of what you can be expecting in the next chapter… if I ever update it… what am I saying of course I will!**

The silence was broken by a faint beeping noise that could be heard coming from Odette's jacket. Tala leaned over Odette's sleeping body, quickly, but quietly as possible. Not wanting to disturb her sleep. The caller id was set on _Private number_, causing Tala to answer the call cautiously.

'Hello?'

'Uh, Master Valkov?' came a monotonous voice from the other side of the line

'Yeah?'

'I have some news concerning Miss Odette.' Tala looked down at Odette small figure rolled tightly up in a ball. 'Master Valkov?'

'Yeah, sorry… um she's actually a little busy right now, but is there anything that you can tell me and I will pass it on to her as soon as possible.' There was a silence for a little while.

'All I can ask of you is to ask Miss Odette to ring her home as soon as possible, we have some news concerning her mother.'

'News? What kind of news? You know that Odds isn't in the best of shape right now-'

'Yes, yes I understand, but that is all I am allowed to disclose to you. My apologies Master Valkov.' Then the line went dead. Tala stared blankly at the wall, what on Earth could that have been about? He was thinking to himself when he felt a small jab in the side of his stomach. He thought nothing of it at first, but sure enough it came again this time a little harder. He turned his head and looked down, and groggy jade coloured orbs met his icy blue eyes.

'Hey your awake, sorry if I woke you.' Odette shook her head innocently.

'Who called?'


	10. Little Best Friend

**Jesus, I must be getting slow in my old age. This chapters just seem to be taking longer and longer to get out. I wish that I could update really, really to keep everyone happy, but it just ain't happening. One would think that by being on holidays I could update like that clicks fingers… anyway enough whining from me and I hope that I didn't leave you in too much suspense, even though half of you probably knew what was going to happen and what is about to happen… but please enjoy!**

-0-0-

'_Haha, nah he doesn't see my like that. He wouldn't really care what I looked like plus he is probably so busy downstairs that he wont even notice me.' Aleks quickly cover her mouth._

'_What? How do you know he's down there? We only know that Logan, Kai and… Oh My God you like Tala!'_

-0-

**CHAPTER 10 - LITTLE BEST FRIEND**

'No, I don't!' Aleks stuttered.

'Look me in the eyes and say it!'

'Say what?' Odette asked as she and Sian returned from the bathroom.

'Nothing!' Yelled Aleks and she stormed out of the room past Odette and Sian.

'Geez, what's wrong with Al?' asked Sian. 'That little show kind of reminds me of when I am PMSing.' Odette and Ariel sweat dropped.

'Was that really necessary?'

'Necessary? Is it necess-'

'Shut up Sian,' Ariel said bemused. 'But I got to say Odds, Sian did a good job! You look totally hot, and damn straight you should since its your birthday!'

'Haha, thanks, but it should be me thanking you guys. The party hasn't even started yet and this is the best birthday ever!... but what was the deal with Aleks?'

'Beats me, now, if you don't mind I need to get ready. So I'll meet you guys down stairs?'

-0-

'Why do girls take so long getting ready?' Whined Tala as he, Kai and Logan sat on the couches waiting for the girls to come downstairs, even after everyone invited plus more had rocked up.

'What are you complaining about? Its not like your waiting for anyone in particular.' Grumbled Kai. 'Your finally single, for the first time in like a year, and surrounded by girls who would willingly throw themselves at you, what the hell are you waiting for?' Tala shook his head.

'Well wouldn't it be rude if I didn't even wait for my best friend to get ready before I started getting drunk?' Logan laughed, which came as a little shock to the other two as they had almost forgotten that he was there since he hadn't said anything.

'You guys seriously haven't changed. Still insistent to do the right thing, but will jump as soon as there is alcohol involved.'

'Hey, I resent that comment.' Whined Tala. Kai slapped himself on the forehead; if the girls didn't get downstairs it was going to be a long night.

-0-

'Okay, are we all ready?' Sian asked as she re-applied her lip-gloss for the eleventh time.

'I think so.' Odette answer from one of the twin's bed, as she looked at the other three. Sian looked like her usual self, hot. Her long blonde hair had been left down in loose curls and she wore a plain, navy Versace top with a sky blue and orange mini. On her feet she wore cute orange stilettos. The twins were dressed identically, as if it wasn't hard enough to tell them apart, the only difference was the angry pout on Aleks' face which was the opposite to Ariel's which looked to be plastered with glee. That girl defiantly knew a secret of Aleks' which she was planning to keep under wraps. They both had their hair in loose ponytails with a red ribbon. They wore black boob tubes with silver diagonal lines accompanied by red short shorts and black thigh-high boots. Compared to the others Odette felt a little over dressed. She was wearing a lime green strapless mini dress with a black ropey belt around her waist. She wore similar stilettos to Sian's but hers were black with a couple of little green straps going over her toes. Sian smacked her lips together.

'Well wouldn't want to keep the boys waiting much longer, while we look like this.'

'Oh no not at all.' Replied Ariel sarcastically as she sent a wink to her twin, who simply glared back at her.

'I wont even bother asking again.' Odette laughed as she hoped off the bed. To her dismay, she was still a considerable distance shorter then the other girls even if she was wearing stilettos. 'You guys ready to party?' she said in a cheery voice as they all exited the room.

-0-

'If I haven't thanked you guys already, I am going to do it again! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!' squealed Odette as she ran around hugging and kissing all her friends. Stopping when she reached Logan so that she could give him his moneys worth for being her boyfriend.

'Man you are too cute!' cried Ariel, 'but I think that you need to especially thank Sian, since it was her idea.'

'Ah, I don't think that she's listening Ari.' Sian said as she pointed to her brother and their little friend who appeared to be completely oblivious to everyone surrounding them. The girls laughed and headed towards the dance floor.

'Fat chance I'm letting you go there after waiting for ages for you to get ready.' Kai said gruffly as he caught Sian's arm and dragged her off in the opposite direction.

'Sorry guys!' Sian called as she disappeared in the crowd.

'Well since that just about every other guy here is getting some action I reckon that I am going go fishing!' Tala said to the twins as he roamed his gaze of the crowd in search for an unsuspecting victim. Ariel nudged Aleks and winked. 'Ah, but don't worry I'll be keeping my eye on my darling little sisters, to make sure that they don't get up to no good.'

'Oh, shut up Tala and just go find yourself some booty.' Aleks snapped. Ariel glared at her, while Tala looked at her concerned.

'Hey Allie are you okay?'

'Yeah, just dandy.' She grunted and trudged off. Ariel shrugged and followed her sister to the kitchen.

'Are you trying to turn him off you?' Ariel demanded.

'I don't have to.' She exclaimed as she angrily poured herself a drink. 'The fact that I am his step-sister is a big enough turn off thank you very much.'

'So what, you're just going to give up?'

'Listen, **_I_** am not giving up anything, because **_I_** don't have anything to give up on! And what the hell is wrong with you? Like I said ever since you have become a cheerleader you have completely changed! Your interested in guys, fashion and gossip… so once you've sorted yourself out then come and preach to me, but right now, I don't know you, so stop following me around!' with that she refilled her drink and left the kitchen. Ariel was shocked to say that least; it was completely out of character for her sister to act like this. Aleks was the shy, placid sister and left all the spazzing out to Ariel, but if it was true with what she had said that with Ariel becoming a cheerleader it had forced her to changed, well then it had also forced a change onto Aleks, one that Ariel did not like one bit. Ariel took a seat, she didn't know what to do right now. She didn't feel like dancing and there wasn't anyone she could talk to, since everyone else was preoccupied with each other.

'Hey, what's a pretty face like you sitting down by yourself?'

-0-

'You asked to see me Madame?' Odette's mother, Anna, blinked back tears that had formed in her eyes and averted her attention from what appeared to be a photo album, and peered over from the top of her glasses before shutting the album.

'Ah, yes thank you for coming so quickly Jacinta.' She sniffed. 'I was hoping that you could give this to Odette.'

'Of course Madame. But can I inquire as to why you just don't give it to Miss Odette?' Anna shook her head fiercely, afraid that her voice would give away her state of mind. 'As you wish Madame.' Jacinta commented before picking up the album and leaving the room.

As she shut the door behind her, Jacinta heard something fragile shatter as it hit the ground, followed by a sob. As if she knew that Anna did not want to be disturbed, Jacinta simply continued to walk to her quarters.

-0-

At two thirty in the morning the party was only just starting to reach its climax. However, there already appeared to be a quite a few people passed out and sprawled throughout the house. Most of the guest had just sung happy birthday to Odette, whether they were in a state of drunkenness, highness or delirium and all enjoyed the goodness of a chocolate ice cream cake so early in the morning!

'So, you want to get out of here babe, so I can give you my present?' Logan whispered seductively into Odette's ear as she finished off her slice of birthday cake. Odette giggled stupidly,

'I can't silly! How would it look if the birthday girl left her own party early?'

'I wouldn't objected.' He replied cheekily.

'But I would!' butted in Sian, as she clumsily tripped over her own feet and winced in pain as she expect to kiss the floor. She looked up and found that her boyfriend has lazily laced an arm around her stomach preventing her from hitting the floor.

'Oh, my hero!' she sang happily as she sprung up and hung of his shoulder.

'Hey have any of you guys seen the twins?' Tala asked as he served himself another piece of cake. The others scratched their heads thoughtfully and shock their head.

'Last time I saw them they were heading towards the kitchen.' Odette said, more seriously.

'Yeah, is saw them heading there as well, but I am kind of worried about them, cause Aleks was in a really bad mood.'

'Look Tal, I am sure that they are fine. They probably just got tired and went to their room… or they could have found a group of hunky guys-' Odette clasped her hand over the blonde girl's mouth.

'Okay, I don't think that Tala needed to hear that last bit. But I think that you should just continue to enjoy yourself, cause this night is going to last forever! And as far as I know Allie and Ari can take care of themselves.' Odette patted Tala sympathetically on his shoulder before she dragged a happy Logan away from the already depleted group of friends. For some reason when Kai saw Logan and Odds leaving he couldn't help, but feel a pang of jealously. Deep down he knew that he wanted to be the person that Odette was dragging off, but that would be close to the impossible, right now or anytime soon.

-0-

'Hey Odds, don't worry about cleaning up.' Tala said as he picked the petite girl off her feet and slung her over his shoulder causing her to drop the beer bottles that she had been holding in her hand.

'Aw Tallie Wallie, look what you made me do! Now there is even more mess!' Odette cried.

'Firstly, its your birthday so you shouldn't have to be the person cleaning up. Secondly, if you have to then we can do it tomorrow morning, but I am thinking that the maids can do it.'

'But **_why_** do they maids have to do it! We are the ones that made the mess.' She continued to whine.'

'Geez, I should have let Logan take you home when he left.' Odette pouted causing Tala to laugh at her. 'Geez don't worry about the maids, they are paid to clean up. So just chill… I reckon that we should head off to bed.' Odette tried to nod her head as best as she could, but found it difficult as all of the blood had rushed to her head, making her feel slightly dizzy.

'So, did you manage to find the twins?' Odette asked as they made there way to Tala's room.

'Well, I found Ari. Seems like that cheerleading stuff as changed her for the better.' When Odette sent him a quizzical look he continued. 'I found her with a guy, who she actually wasn't trying to beat up.'

'Wow, really?' Odette asked jokingly. They both laughed at the thought of it. 'But still no sign of Aleks?' Tala shook his head.

'Nah, maybe we should stop by her room on the way up, just incase she's in there.'

'Aw, Tala for a guy that was use to being an only child for so long you have adapted so quickly. Kind of makes me wish that I had an older brother like you.' She wrapped her arms around his waist as they continued to walk down the hallway.

'Geez, Odds don't get all sentimental on me! But, you will always be my little sister' Tala ruffled her hair, making Odette pout angry and attempt to flatten her hair using her hands. They stopped outside the twins' door and looked at each other. 'Do you want to knock? If she's in there, I think that she would prefer to see you. She didn't see to happy with me last time I saw her.' Odette rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. While the waited for a response Odette turned and whispered in Tala's ear.

'For someone who was so worried, you sure back down really quickly when it comes to the crunch.' No response came from the other side of the door.

'Maybe she's in there, but she's asleep? Should we just pop in?' Odette shrugged.

'I don't know, but let me guess. You want **_me_** to go in an see if she's in there.' Tala rolled his eyes dumbly before he nodded. Odette sighed and opened the door as quietly as she could. Sure enough there was a lump in the middle of Aleks' bed that was smothered in her quilt.

Aleks heard a faint knock coming from the other side of the door, but she couldn't be bothered to acknowledge it. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, especially Ari or Tala. After a couple of seconds she heard the door handle click as someone twisted it from the other side.

'I think that she is asleep.' Tala whispered loudly.

'Oh well good observation Einstein! Now you know where she is, can we please go to bed!' Tala nodded his head and took one last glance at the sleeping figure on the bed before he shut the door silently.

-0-

Both friends were lying on Tala's bed in their pjs.

'If Kai was hear it would be like old times.' Odette said as she rolled on to her side and look at Tala. He nodded and yawned.

'Yeah, its been a while since we all spent the night together. It's a shame Kai offered to take Sian home considering Logan was going there.' It was Odette's turn to yawn.

'Oh well, we will just have to tell him what he missed out on.' She giggled and leant closer to Tala so that she could kiss him on the cheek and then snuggled into his chest. 'Nighty night T.'

'Night Odds.' He replied as he wrapped a hand around her waist and held her close. Before too long the two friends drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The silence was broken by a faint beeping noise that could be heard coming from Odette's jacket. Tala leaned over Odette's sleeping body, quickly, but quietly as possible. Not wanting to disturb her sleep. The caller id was set on _Private number_, causing Tala to answer the call cautiously.

'Hello?'

'Uh, Master Valkov?' came a monotonous voice from the other side of the line

'Yeah?'

'I have some news concerning Miss Odette.' Tala looked down at Odette small figure rolled tightly up in a ball. 'Master Valkov?'

'Yeah, sorry… um she's actually a little busy right now, but is there anything that you can tell me and I will pass it on to her as soon as possible.' There was a silence for a little while.

'All I can ask of you is to ask Miss Odette to ring her home as soon as possible, we have some news concerning her mother.'

'News? What kind of news? Is everything alright?'

'That is all I am allowed to disclose to you. My apologies Master Valkov.' Then the line went dead. Tala stared blankly at the wall, what on Earth could that have been about? He was thinking to himself when he felt a small jab in the side of his stomach. He thought nothing of it at first, but sure enough it came again this time a little harder. He turned his head and looked down, and groggy jade coloured orbs met his icy blue eyes.

'Hey your awake, sorry if I woke you.' Odette shook her head innocently.

'Who called?' she asked croakily.

'Someone from your house. They said about you mother.'

'My mother? What's the time?' Tala rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. It read 3.30pm in the afternoon.

'3.30' Odette yawned again.

'I'm sure that it can wait. I'm so tired.'

'Okay, go back to sleep.' Odette mumbled a couple of incoherent words and was soon fast asleep again. Tala smiled down at his little friend, his little best friend.

-0-0-

**I have been having other idea for different stories, so I think that I am going to pause this story here for a while until I have posted around 10 chapters for a new story. I will hopefully continue to write for this one so once the other one is up to scratch I can update this on immediately or unless I have huge objections for halting this production. So if you really like this story and want to know more you better let me know as soon as possible!**


	11. Cheesy Grin Revisited

**After much deliberation, it appears impossible for me to halt the production of this story due to demands made by a couple of fantastic reviews… I am not really sure how much longer I am going to make this story, and unless anybody can give me some ideas for twist in the plot, I am sorry to say that no matter what I do, this story will soon come to an end. **

**Also if any of my reviewers are interested in having an email-buddy or have msn, feel free to add me cause I love getting to know new people, and found that this is a fantastic way to make new friends who have similar interests to you. Take my dear kaNi-chaN for example, because of we have become awesome friends and that I hope I can be with some of you as well!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 11

'You can't be serious!' cried Odette as she sank down to her knees clutching Tala's shirt. 'But I live here! You have to let me see her! MUM!' she screamed at the top of her lungs as she choked on her sobs. Tala was shocked to say the least. These events were completely unexpected. It was not everyday that you found out that the woman who you would consider to have been the most motherly figure in your life was taken away. He tried his best to console Odette in a hug, cooing soothing words into her ear, but he knew that nothing, _nothing,_ would make things better.

'I am sorry Miss.' replied the officer. 'But we cannot let anyone onto the premises.' Odette looked up at the person who had just spoken to her, but nothing seemed to sink in. Her thought were distracted when she saw her father being escorted out of the house by two officers.

'Dad! Dad! What happened to Mum!' she questioned in alarm. But she did not get a reply as he was let to a police car, which immediately left.

'Look, I'm sorry mate…' began the officer who had told them that they were not allowed to enter the house, 'but it will probably be better if you took the little lady to a family members house, for a bit of moral support. If you know what I mean.' Tala nodded.

'Come on Odds, I think that we should leave now.'

'NO I'M NOT GOING!'

'Please Odds, its probably not the best thing just to stay here. Your in shock.'

'NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HER!' she screamed as she broke down again, heaving as she felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces. Knowing that he wasn't going to get her anywhere with words, Tala bent down and scooped Odette up. She didn't object and buried her face deeply into his shirt as she sobbed quietly. This truly felt like the beginning of the end of her life.

-0-

'Where is she? Is she okay?' Kai asked frantically as he burst into Tala's room. _a/n: I am soooo sorry that was extremely OOCish of Kai P_ He was met with a slightly frustrated Tala who had a finger pursed over his lips, indicating for Kai to shut up.

'Did you want to make any more of an entrance?' Tala whispered angrily.

'Well something is seriously wrong with our best friend! How the hell am I suppose to react!' he retorted angrily.

'Honestly guys, would you shut up! Odds doesn't need this right now.' Aleks snapped as she stroked Odette's hair, while the petite girl slept. The older boys glared at each other before their trance was interrupted by a strangled voice.

'K-k-Kai? T-Tala?'

'Yeah, we are both here, sweetie' Tala answered as they both made their way over to the bed where Odette was lying. She was about to say something, but choked on her words and burst into tears, just as both of the boys engulfed her in a hug. Aleks slipped out of the room, understanding that the best friends needed some personal time and that only Tala and Kai had the ability to console Odette at this point in time.

-0-

It is said that only time can heal events from the past, but after several months the wound that was embedded within Odette's heart seemed as raw as ever. The multiple questions that had been left unanswered were the main cause of the lack of recovery. The circumstances surrounding the death of Anna Nickolai were still uncertain, as were the whereabouts of Odette's father, Dimetri.

Not wanting to move away from the people she loved so much, straight after the horrid events Odette moved out of her home to live in-between Kai and Tala's houses. It was probably not the most settling circumstances, but it allowed both of the boys to keep a safe watch over their beloved friend. Logan had agreed with the boys that it would probably best if suspended his relationship with Odette for a while, if not permanently. Although it broke his heart to see her in the state that she was in he knew that the extra strings would probably only result in more heartache for the young girl.

-0-

'How was your day at school, children?'

'Hmmm'

'Bleh'

'Meh'

'Oh, it was very nice thankyou very much, Mrs Valkov.' Odette replied pleasantly as she filed inside, next to Tala. Mrs Valkov laughed.

'Well, it is nice to hear that someone has the ability to construct complete sentences after a _hard_ day at school. And Odette dear, please I've told you a million times, just call me Tatiana.' Odette blushed slightly.

'Thankyou Mrs--- Tatiana.'

'See, isn't that better. I'll have the maids take some snacks up to your rooms and Odette?'

'Ah, yes?' Odette answered as she was following a rather lethargic Tala up the stairs, which could have proven to be dangerous if she followed him for too long, as he seemed to miss some stairs and stumble back.

'This came in for you today.' Tatiana continued as she met Odette halfway up the stairs and handed her a rather bulky package.

'Hm, I wonder who its from.' Tala said from behind Odette as he snatched it out of her hands and bolted up the stairs.

'Tala! Give it back!' Odette cried as she chased after him. The twins along with their mother, shock there heads with a smirk and went in their separate directions.

-0-

'I have to read the note first, silly.' Odette said as she flopped onto her bed holding the package, but was having little success at attaining the note from Tala. 'Fine, all open the package.' She sighed in defeat as she started to remove the sticky tape.

'What is it?' Tala enquired as he crawled up to the top of the bed, where Odette was wrestling with the wrapping paper.

'I'm not sure.'

'Here,' Tala said as he helped her tear the last pieces off. 'It looks like a book… a really, really big one.'

'It's a photo album you idiot.' Odette corrected him as she turned it the right way round before opening it to inspect the pictures.

'Hey isn't that us?'

'Jesus, it is and kai! But who would have taken these pictures and let alone sent them to me in an album? It doesn't make sense.'

'Aw look how little and cute we are in this one!' he pointed to a picture of himself with a cheesy grin plastered on his face, and had Odette next to him with a faint blush evident on her face as Kai seemed to have an arm wrapped around her slender waist. 'Haha, isn't that from the day that we first met each other? That was ages ago!'

'Yeah it was… now give me the note, you baka!'

'Whoops, sorry, I forgot about that.'

'I know.' Odette mumbled to herself as she tore the envelope open and retrieved a letter.

-0-0-

**I know that this chapter was REALLY short, but I thought that I would just post it to let you guys know that I am going to continue with this story and that it might take me a little longer then usually to update because I have exams coming up in the next month and if I don't pass them I think that my mother is really going to kill me , not a good thought…. Anway I hope you like it and I am really sorry that it was rushed!**

**Kat**


	12. Three Times Too Young

**Ni hao, wo de peng you! LOL sorry, about that, I'm a little hypo at the minute! I haven't written anything for so long and I am SO sorry! Thanks so much to the SPECIAL people, who were kind enough to still review my author's note.** Thanks guys! That means so much to me and because of you few; I managed to get this out after much pain! Hehe** Yes I did say pain, and that is because of my arm. Due to doctor's analysis I have a fractured elbow and nerve damage… woo hoo! **

_**Please Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 12 – THREE TIMES TOO YOUNG**

-0-0-

_To my darling Odette,_

_It pains me greatly and I am unable to forgive myself for leaving you alone at such a tender age. I will miss watching you grow, seeing you in your times of happiness and helping you out in your times of sadness. However, there is something that I must tell you. Since you were young, your father and I made a contract with two other families, the Valkov's and Hiwatari's, concerning your futures. As it happens you must choose between either of the two boys by your 18th birthday otherwise you will be sent to live with your Grandmother in Germany. Please make your decision wisely. As your Mother I know that you will make the correct choice._

_Your Loving Mother,_

_Anna Nickolai_

'So, what does it say?' Tala asked curiously as he looked up from the photo album that had recaptured his interest. Odette's eyes had become glassy, she didn't reply. 'Odds, what did it say?' Tala asked again, this time giving her a little nudge to catch her attention. She looked at him briefly before handing him the small letter. She lingered silently, playing cautiously with her fingers, as he skimmed over it, waiting for him to comment. But nothing ever came. Odette looked up from her fingers and at Tala's face. It was blank, giving Odette no queues as to how he was feeling. He quietly got off the bed and walked towards the door.

'Tala? Where are you going?'

'Hm' and with that he left. Closing the door behind him, making Odette feel even lonelier then before.

-0-

Since Odette's mother's death, Kai hadn't been himself. Not saying that everybody had gotten back to their normal lives, but still something had changed inside of him. Deep down he wanted to reach out to Odette and tell her that everything would be okay, but how could he? Nothing would ever be the same. After all if he reached out too much, then she would grow dependent on him and what happens if that results in her choosing him to marry. If what Tala told him were true, however it obviously it was, then within the next year two of them would be married off, like animals. He was way to young for this; she was way to young for this; they all were too young for this.

'Kai?'

'Hmm?'

'What ya thinking about?'

'Nothing… It's nothing.'

'Oh.'

Silence consumed them once again as they occasionally took a swig of their beer.

'I'll do it.'

'Huh, What?'

'I said that I would do it.'

'I know what you said, but you have to think about what you are saying, man.'

'I did and I know that this is the right decision. She's our best friend and I love her. It would be easier for me, knowing that she is safe and well looked after. We don't know what her grandmother is like, or what could happen to her in Germany all by herself.' Kai just stared at Tala. What he said was exactly how Kai felt, but for some reason he couldn't say it himself. 'Look mate; don't beat yourself up over it. You've got Sian and wouldn't you feel better knowing that Odds with me, as opposed to someone else. We would all still be able to stay together.'

'I guess your right. Although this is all a little unbelievable.'

'Yeah.' Tala said quietly. 'Yeah I know what you mean.' _After all, I'm getting married_…

-0-

'Okay girls, that's it for today.' Sian said as she wiped the beads of sweat that had started to accumulate on her forehead. 'Tomorrow, we can discuss the parts of the routine that we need to work on.'

The cheerleading squad walked back to the change rooms after a long training session. It looked like the boy's soccer team was going to make it to the regional finals this year, yet again. As cheerleading captain, Sian was determined to "spice" things up this year. She was working the squad to the bone, forcing them to perfect new, harder routines, but it looked like all their hard work was starting to pay off.

The change room filled with conversation as everyone started talking to each other about what they were planing to do on the week, while they were showering and getting changed into dry clothes. As Sian pulled the hair tie out of her blonde hair, her brain continued to work in over drive, noting possible improvements and other routines that they could start working on next training. All her extra time was a consequence of Kai. After an exciting revival of their dying relationship it seemed everything had gone down the drain. Sian let out a frustrated sigh as she thought about how off he had been lately. He never wanted to go anywhere anymore. He never wanted to do anything anymore. She knew that him, Tala and Odette were very old friends, and he should have the right to be upset with everything that had happened to Odette's family, but it seemed that he was taking it worse then Odette herself, and the scared Sian.

'What's wrong Sian? Trouble in paradise?' mocked a voice, that interrupted Sian's train of thought. She whipped her gaze up and glared at Justine.

'Piss off King.' She snarled.

'Ohh, it seems that I touched a nerve.'

'I'll break your nerves in a second if you don't shut your trap. You have no clue what my problems are.' Sian seethed.

'But I do Sian. Tala dumped me and Kai will dump you. After all they are one of the same, best friends. Everything they do, they do together.' Sian growled as she slammed her locker shut. 'You know that you only have one person to blame for this, don't you?'

'Who?' Sian asked as she picked up her bag and headed to the door. 'You?' Justine laughed at that comment.

'You would, wouldn't you Zylstra, but maybe you should ask your little friend, Odette. Oh sweet little Odette. Isn't she just so innocent? You would never even suspect her.' Sian stopped dead in her tracks and rounded on Justine. All of the conversations in the change rooms had died at the point. Everyone's gaze was locked on the two ex-best friends, trying to figure out what was going to happen to next. One thing was for sure by the murderous glint in Sian's eyes, if someone didn't intervene soon, let's just say that Justine would not be walking out of there.

'Now your asking for it King. First you insult me. Now that I can handle.' Sian whispered as she advanced on Justine. 'But then you insult my best friend, who has been through a horrid couple of months. What the hell is your problem?' Now Sian had gripped the material of Justine's shirt and was holding her roughly.

'You don't scare me. Hit me if you want, but you'll only get suspended, meaning that I'll be squad captain while your gone.'

'Do I look like a give a shit about being suspended at the moment? I wouldn't care if I got expelled after I am though with you. If you want to be squad captain so fucking much, take it! I don't care!' She yelled and then turned to face the squad. 'Since you are all here, the better. From this point on I want you all to-' but before she could finish she was gruffly yanked off Justine and dragged to the exit.

'Don't you dare finish what ever the hell you were going to say.' Ariel growled as she continued to drag the fuming blonde out.

'Ariel, let me go! She's a bitch and deserves everything that I am going to give her!' Sian cried as the door of the change room swang shut behind them.

'Your acting stupid and will end up doing something completely irrational. If you don't stop I'll be forced to tell Odds and she doesn't need to deal with your shit right now.' At that Sian went limp and did not resist Ariel's grip. 'You know, you can actually walk. You aren't exactly the lightest feather to be dragging around.' Ariel continued cheekily. That seemed to spark up Sian as she let out a friendly growl and smacked the chestnut haired girl over the head. 'HEY! What was the for?' Sian shrugged her shoulders before twisting her arm, so that her and Ariel's arms were linked.

'Since when did you get all deep, Ari?' Sian asked as she unlocked her car. It was Ariel's turn to shrug.

'I guess with everything that has been going on, we never really realised how quickly we actually change. It's kind of scary, but whatever.'

'Yeah. Do you need a lift home?' Ariel shook her head.

'Nah, I'm fine, thought I might walk. It's not to far anyway. I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Okay if your sure! Just don't talk to strangers!' Ariel rolled her eyes at Sian.

'Yes, mother. Goodbye mother. ' Ariel said as she shut Sian's door and watched her drive off, waving to each other just before she turned out onto the main road. When her car was out of sight, Ariel turned in the opposite direction of her home and headed towards the mall.

-0-

When Ariel arrived in front of a café, she stopped and checked her watch. It read, 6:15. Great she was already 15 minutes late. Why couldn't she ever be punctual like her sister? Nervously, she run her fingers though her hair as she pushed open the door, which let out a friendly ring as it brushed a dinner bell near the ceiling.

The warmth of the little café enveloped her and soothed her frazzled mind. She glanced around at the occupants, but failed to see whom she was meant to meet.

_Oh, no!_ She thought. What if they had left already? Okay, so she was a little late but only fifteen minutes!

As Ariel continued to freak out, she missed the bell ring, to indicate that someone else had entered the café. They cleared their throat to catch her attention as she was blocking the way to any of the tables. Ariel turned; ready to apologize when her honey orbs were caught by a pair of laughing, midnight blue orbs. She smiled shyly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Hey.'

-0-

The next day, Tala, Kai and Odette were all sitting in Voltaire's study discussing the arrangement.

'I know that you have all been informed about the agreement between our three families.' The three nodded their heads. 'And now it is less then a year before the dead line must be met. That is why I am asking you three to start deciding what is to be the outcome.'

'Excuse me sir.' Odette began meekly. 'But what happens if I can't choose between either of them. They both mean too much to me. It would be unfair for me to select one over the other.'

'So you have decided that you would marry one, instead of moving to Germany?' Voltaire asked with a glint of happiness in his eyes. Odette looked at Tala and Kai before looking down and nodding. 'Unfortunately my dear I cannot help in who you choose, maybe the boys have something they want to add? After all this is your futures as well.' Tala glanced at Kai who was sitting on the other side of Odette, whist he gazed towards the wall.

'Er, well. Kai and I were talking yesterday and kind of agreed that I would marry Odette.' Tala said almost hesitantly. 'That is if she wants to.' He quickly added. Odette whipped her head to look at Tala before her emerald eyes began to fill with tears. She looked to Kai quickly, who still refused to look at anyone, or anything in particular, before turning back to Tala and hugging him. He hugged her back, while she let out a soft sigh and whispered,

'Thankyou.' Voltaire acknowledged the decision and pulled out some papers in order to start discussing the details.

'Now, that is sorted. I want to talk to you two about the details.'

'Can Kai stay?'

'If he wishes.' Odette looked at Kai hopefully, but he merely stood and exited the room. Odette glanced at Tala confused, who just shook his head, as if telling her to leave him alone for a little. He squeezed her hand affectionately as a sign of reassurance that they were doing the right thing. Odette smiled back.

'Ah, Voltaire would we be able to discuss the details tomorrow? I think that we have some things that we want to discuss together before we go any further.' Tala asked maturely.

'As you wish Master Volkov. I'll be awaiting your return tomorrow afternoon. Good day.' The two remaining teens bowed respectfully towards the other man before they left the room together. Crimson orbs glared at the two from the shadows as he saw Tala's arm wrapped around Odette's shoulder.

-0-0-

**So, what did you guys think? I know that it is a little short, but I have my reasons! I haven't written this in so long as you all know but if I muddled anything up like last names, appearance, personality etc. I would greatly appreciate it if you told me and then I can fix it. Remember I love any input from you guys and if you want some to happen just let me know! I promise that it won't take as long with the next chapter, but I can't promise any dates at the moment!**

**Kat**

**P.s. In case you haven't noticed I need a beta so if you know of anyone please drop me a line!**


	13. Arrogant Prat And Gender Confusion

**Wow! I didn't think that I would get this chapter out this quickly! Truth is I could have got this out sooner if I made it a little shorter or cut it in half, but seriously once I started typing I didn't want to stop!**

**Only **3 reviews** for last chapter (thanks Ciel Of Light, Crying Sorceress and Mushrambolover!)** **… I guess that I deserve that, but the quickness of this one has to help me score some brownie points, right? **

**I am trying to get the chapters back to a reasonable length, but it is kind of difficult coming up with filler plot. Anyway I hope that this keeps you satisfied for a little while!**

_**Enjoy!**_

-0-0-

**CHAPTER 13 – ARROGANT PRAT/GIT AND GENDER CONFUSION **

'MATTHEW! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! GET YOUR LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!' Aleks screamed abusively from the bottom of the staircase. A muffled voice cried out that he was coming as she heard frantic movement from above her. She tapped her foot impatiently against the pristine white tiles as she looked down at her thick, white-banded watch again. It read 8:23. She had seven minutes to get Matthew to his little league match, which was in West Brompton, no exactly the closest suburb to where they lived. It would take Aleks at least 15 minutes to drive there. _Why did I agree to take Matt when I could be sleeping?_ Aleks asked her self as she trudged into the kitchen and pulled out an empty drink bottle. _Oh yeah, how could I forget. Mum, dad, Odette and Tala were going to discuss something serious before heading over to the Hiwatari's to go over the details the marriage_. Aleks shuddered at the thought. Its not like she disliked Odette, quite the contrary its just the idea of marriage was a little over-whelming and at the same time looking impossible in Aleks' life. She just seemed to have no luck with guys.

Matt would definitely need a water bottle and no doubt he wouldn't have got one for himself. She sighed as she flipped the tap on and filled up the bottle, waiting not so patiently as the slow, steady stream of water flowed out of the tap and into the bottle. _Hang on a sec!_ She thought. Where the hell was Ariel after school yesterday. Sure she had cheerleading practice, but that didn't go all evening. Ariel had missed the whole conversation about the plans for today. 'Lucky cow,' Aleks grumbled as she continued to warrant death threats to her _lovely_ sister who was no doubt sleeping after her _late_ night, but was cut short.

'ALLIE, WHERE ARE YOU!' a young voice cried from the entrance. 'WHERE GOING TO BE LATE!' he wailed. Aleks' eyebrow twitched warningly, drawing her concentration away from the bottle just as it started to reach the top. The water erupted from the top of the bottle and splashed onto her black trackies causing her to yelp frustrated. She subconsciously dusted the water droplets off her after they had soaked through the material. 'ALLIE!'

'ALL RIGHT I'M COMING! HOLD YOUR HORSE!' she yelled back as she placed the lid onto the bottle, picked her car keys, purse and cap of the counter.

She was about to give her little brother a piece of her mind when she caught site of him and began to giggle. He looked distressed and utterly ridiculous! His chestnut colour hair was sticky out in completely random directions under his bright red baseball cap. He still had flecks of milk around his mouth from when he 'attempted' to eat breakfast. His grey vest was open revealing a creased, untucked navy long sleeved shirt and his grey, red pin striped pants seemed to be tucked into red socks, one appeared to be inside out. In his hands, Matt was holding his bat and glove along with his belt.

'Oh Matt.' Aleks giggled as she began to approach Matt, taking his backpack of the hook near the door and placed her belongs in it. He handed her his bat and glove, allowing her to place them in there as well. Kneeling down, Aleks brought herself down to his level and looked at him in the eye and smiled. 'I was horrible for making you dress yourself, wasn't I?' Matt nodded his head, as Aleks took of his cap and attempted to smooth his hair before placing it back on. Hurriedly she buttoned up his vest and tucked it and the navy shirt into his pants. Next she took hold of his hands that were still gripping onto the belt, and guided his hands through the belt holes in his pants and buckled it up. 'You ready, superstar?' Aleks asked as she straightened herself up, picking her own baseball cap off the ground and feeding her ponytail through the hole in the back.

'Sure am!' Matt replied happily as he opened the door and headed over to the twins' black CR-V that was parked in the driveway. With the backpack slung over her shoulder, Aleks locked the front door behind her and proceeded to the car. Dumping the bag into the backseat, pulling her Gucci sunglasses over her eyes and sticking the keys into the ignition, starting the car.

'If mum asks, we left on time, right?' Aleks said as she reversed out of the drive way and onto the street.

'Yep!' Matt responded gleefully as he changed the radio to the CD player and turned up the volume. In no time Disney beats were filling the car and had Matt singing along, with Aleks joining in her and there.

When they arrived at the park, Aleks was pleased to see that they were only 10 minutes late. 10 minutes wasn't too bad, right? Turning off the car, she got the bag out of the back and pressed a button on the key, locking the doors. With the bag in one hand and Matt's hand in her other Aleks made her way over to the baseball diamond.

'Do you want me to explain to your coach while we were late?' Aleks asked.

'Nah, I'll be fine. Most of the other kids rock up later anyway.'

'Well if you're sure.' She said stopping next to his bench. Aleks handed him is bat and glove as Matt turned to meet up with his team who were warming up on the field. (A/N: have you ever seen a little league match of baseball? It's so cute! Half the time the kids can't even catch the ball, but that is what makes it awesome! LOL! Sorry that was random XD) 'Hold on a seconds tiger.' She said as she licked her finger and scrubbed the milk stains off Matt's face.

'Alllllliiieeee!' He pouted as she continued to assault his face.

'If you had washed your face after breakfast this wouldn't have happened. Better yet, the whole point of eating breakfast is to feed your stomach not your face.'

'Okay!' he sighed exasperatedly. Aleks laughed at the silly face her brother was pulling.

'Go get 'em!' she said as she gave his a quick peck on the cheek. She watched as his face morphed to one of completely embarrassment as he ran off to join his friends who had seen what had happened and now were laughing at his expense.

Aleks smirked to herself, amused as she made her way over to the stands where the other family members were sitting. This was her first time to one of Matt's games, as her mum usually took him, some times her new dad, so she didn't know an of the other boy's parents, hence had no idea where to sit. Walking up the steps she decided on the third row, and positioned herself a little to the left of a group of mothers, who no doubt had sons in Matt's team as they had taken the definition of 'team spirit' a little too far and were decked out only in red and grey.

Sitting down Aleks pulled her phone out of her purse that was in Matt's bag and checked her phone for any messages. _Am I completely stupid?_ Aleks thought as she looked at her blank screen, indicating that there were no new messages. But of course she had no new messages, all of her friends would still be asleep like any normal person would be on a Saturday morning.

Thinking of friends, made Aleks think back to Ariel. Due to their closeness they were best friends, but Aleks couldn't help, but feel that there was something that Ariel wasn't telling her. They use to tell each other everything, but ever since they moved it was like Ariel had left her old self behind and had changed into some else. Its not that Aleks thought that change was a bad thing, she just didn't like being left behind, but it felt like she always was and things were only getting worse with the new Ariel. Letting out a tired sigh, she tossed her phone back into the bag and stretched out. She would find out what was wrong with Ariel as soon as she got home.

'Would you like some coffee, dear?' one of the ladies from in front of Aleks asked her. Aleks blinked a couple of times bring herself out of her deep thought.

'Pardon?' Aleks replied, genuinely confused.

'Would you like some coffee?' the lady repeated holding a furnace of coffee and a clean cup.

'Oh. Uh, yes thanks. That would be nice.' The lady nodded her head and poured some of the steaming brown liquid into the cup.

'How do you have it?'

'White with three sugars.' Aleks blushed as the lady raised an eyebrow before handing over the coffee.

'Thank you.' Aleks replied politely as she brought the cup up to her mouth and smelt the rich aroma, before taking a sip. Letting the coffee flow lazily down her throat and into her stomach.

'That's quite all right, love. You looked like you could use some.' She said as she motioned for Aleks to come sit down next to her, since she was sitting on the end of the group of mothers and didn't seemed to be interested in whatever they were talking about. Aleks laughed and her comment as she stepped over the down to the next level and took the seat next to the coffee lady.

'Yeah, well mornings aren't really my thing.'

'No me neither. I'm Grace, by the way.' Grace said extending one of hands towards Aleks. 'And that is my son, Jake.' She continued pointing over to the direction of the dugout where the boys had moved. It looked like they were getting ready to play. Aleks' eyes settled on a small boy with red hair and freckles, she assumed that he was Jake since he had an uncanny resemblance to Grace.

'I'm Aleks Valkov. One of Matt's older sisters.'

'Oh, so you are one of Tatiana's daughters. Yes, your mother often talked about you and your sister. Your very pretty, just like your mother described.' Aleks blushed.

'Uh, thanks.' Grace merely smiled warmly at her as they began to settle back and watch the game.

An hour later, after cheering, praising, booing and congratulating the game was finally over, Matt's team wining 1-0 in a thrilling match! The spectators were collecting their belongings, getting ready to collect their children and head home. Aleks was happy to say that she had enjoyed herself and wouldn't mind if her mother asked her to go again. It was nice timeout and Aleks didn't really do anything with Matt, and this gave her an excuse to spend a bit of time with him.

'Aleks dear, you wouldn't mind going to Sam and giving him this mug of coffee and some cake that I baked.'

'Sam?' Aleks asked confused.

'The coach, hun. I usually have something to give him after each match but as you can see it's a little difficult to deliver it to him at the moment.' Grace answered motioning down to her leg that had been wrapped in a plaster.

'Oh! Oh my god. I'm sorry I didn't notice. Are you okay?' Grace laughed happily.

'Yes, yes, don't worry about me. I'm quite fine.'

'Oh good. Sure I won't mind. Just point me in the direction and I'll take it to him for you.'

Once Grace had pointed him out, Aleks walked over to the diamond, where the 'Sam' fellow was joking around with the boys. After a moment Matt noticed his sister standing a little behind them called out,

'Allie! Allie! Did you see my catch! It was awesome right.' Aleks laughed at his enthusiasm.

'Sure was junior.' She smiled. 'Uh, this is for you from Grace.' She said awkwardly handing Sam is coffee and cake after she noticed him staring at her.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.' She replied politely as she allowed Matt to lead her back to the dug out to fetch his bag. The whole time Aleks could feel Sam's gaze on her. She felt slightly uncomfortable, as he was rather attractive and she had not done herself any justice with her little tracksuit ensemble that she was wearing. As Matt started throwing his stuff carelessly into his bag, Sam approached Aleks.

'So you must be Matt-man's girlfriend?' Aleks giggled at his ridiculous assumption and smiled at him.

'What's it to you?' she asked flirtatiously.

'Nothing really.' He said taking a bit of the cake in his hand. 'Just thinking that he could have done so much better.' He continued with a cheeky smirk. Aleks smiled literally dripped off her face as she glared back at him.

'Prat.' She mumbled to herself as she grabbed hold of Matt's hand and his bag and led him away from the arrogant jerk and towards the car.

'Tell Grace her cake was delicious!' he called out after her. She gave no indication to whether she heard him or not she discretely flipped him off, causing his smirk to grow. Aleks hurriedly went and said goodbye to the other mothers and lastly Grace. Before she made her way back home, where she was determined to get that git far out of her mind.

-0-

'Are you sure that you both happy with this arrangement?' Mihali asked from the front seat as he drove himself, his wife, Tala and Odette to the Hiwatari's mansion. Looking the rear view mirror to catch their expression.

'Well I don't know about Odds, but I okay with this.' Tala said. 'Anyway it could be a lot worse.' He continued with a cheeky grin. Odette gasped in mock shock, before clipping him playfully over the head before giggling. Mr Valkov smiled to his wife and she smiled back. To say the least, they were both surprised how well the kids took the arrangement. They appeared to take it maturely and the elders could not have expected anything better. A comfortable silence lapsed in the car as they awaited their arrival at the Hiwatari estate.

About five minutes later, they arrived and were welcomed by a butler, who led the four of them to Voltaire's study. It had been set up slightly differently to accommodate for Tala's parents. Voltaire was already seated behind the desk when they entered. He looked up from the document in front of him.

'Ah, I am so glad you are here.' He said as he shook Mihali's hand before he motioned for them to take a seat. Odette noticed that there were only four seats and that Kai was not there.

'Excuse me sir, but is Kai coming?'

'I am afraid not, my dear. It seems that he left rather early this morning and I don't think that he will be back for a while.'

'Oh.' Odette said slightly disappointed. 'Is he okay?'

'Yes, I am sure that he is. You and Tala would know more then anyone how much he likes to ponder over things.' Both Tala and Odette nodded at this comment. Kai was one to cogitate and it was a bad habit. He always seemed to shut himself off from the rest of the world and it would take Tala and Odette forever to bring him back to reality. This time they couldn't help, but feel this was different. He seemed so cold and abrupt yesterday. 'But don't let my grandson's behaviour concern you, at the moment. We have a lot more pressing issues.' Everyone nodded.

'So what kind of details are we looking at?' Tala asked.

'Well, I am glad that you asked my boy. The whole point of this arrangement was to create a merger between your father and my companies along with the Nikolai's.' Voltaire paused as Tala indicated that he was listening. 'The marriage is required to produce two heirs before you, Kai and Odette will be allowed to take over the company and run it as you see fit.'

'Wait a moment. When you say two heirs, you mean two sons right?' Odette asked awkwardly.

'Yes, that's right.' Mihali replied. Odette looked at Tala anxiously and he squeezed her hand reassuringly, but did not look her in the eyes. His attention remained focus on Voltaire. _I have to start thinking about having children?_ Odette's mind screamed. _But I'm a child myself! There is no way in hell that I am old enough to have children._

'I think that last important note that I should point out, is that under no circumstance are you allowed to divorce before your first son is 18. If you do so, you renounce all rights to the company and they will be automatically passed on to your children.' Odette seemed to have a pain expression on her face, as she remained deep in thought. Sure she loved Tala, but as a brother. She had never really thought about him as anything more, but it seemed that they were going to have to talk things through. This was serious, and there was no way of getting out of it unless the complied to the details or else Odette would be left with nothing. She had no family as it already was and she could growth to love Tala, right? Odette took a deep breath and studied Tala. The parents were talking about some minor details concerning the wedding, which didn't really seem relevant to her at this point in time. Tala appeared to be on a different planet, his mind was racing. He felt Odette's gaze on him and made eye contact with her. He managed a weak smile, before he leaned over and whispered in her ear,

'Do you want to go for a walk?' Odette offered a little smile back and nodded. Tala stood up and offered her his arm. She took it politely, while he explained to the adults that they were going to go for a walk around the grounds.

-0-

Ariel let out a yawn as the faint buzzing of her mobile from her bedside table woke her. She rolled onto her back and stretched like a feline, before rolling over once more and reaching her mobile. She rubbed her eyes with her left fist as she tapped the _read_ button with the right hand. In a split second the screen read,_ Morning Sleeping Beauty x_. Ariel could help but sigh giddily as her stomach did little somersaults. She tapped back a reply, before sending it off. She felt strange not telling Aleks about Roy, hell it felt weird that she had to sneak off just to see her boyfriend. Boyfriend… now that felt creepy saying and they had been going out for three months! Ariel did even know what the big deal was about not telling people that she has a boyfriend. She supposed that timing had been a little off with what had been happening, but hell if she didn't tell someone soon she was going to burst!

-0-

Kai pressed the doorbell, and heard the melodic chime throughout the house. He waited patiently for someone to answer the door. A shadow seen through the translucent glass in the door indicated that someone had heard the noise and was going to let him in. He heard the sound of the metal sliding against each other as the person unlocked the deadlock. When the door finally opened the warmth of the light inside seemed to beckon Kai inside. He looked down and say Sian's mother smiling warmly at him.

'Hello Kai, Sian didn't tell me that you were coming over tonight.'

'Uh, yeah she didn't know either. I wanted to surprise her.' Mrs Zylstra motioned for him to come inside as she shut the door behind him.

'Well I'm sure that she will be very happy to see you. She's been rather quietly lately. Got no idea what is wrong with the girl. Maybe you can liven her up a little?' (A/n: should parents be saying stuff like this to their daughter's boyfriend? ) 'Better yet, while you are up there see if you can talk to my son. He has barely left his room in weeks. Heaven forbid why. He seemed so happy with that nice young girl… what was her name again?'

'Odette.' Kai offered. He had no idea why he even prompted her; he was only sealing his death. It seemed that his girlfriend's ability to talk and talk was inherited from her mother.

'Yes, Odette! Such a lovely girl. I haven't seen her in awhile. I thought that she was Sian's friend as well…'

'Janet!' called a male voice from the living room.

'What is it Paul?'

'Just let the poor boy go upstairs. I don't think that he came over to have you take his ear off.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Paul. I only kept him for a minute. Did you want something to eat Kai?' She asked him.

'Nah, I'm all right. I'll just go to Sian's room?'

'Yeah, she should be up there. I'll bring some food up later then.' Kai merely smiled as he made is way up the stairs.

When he walked passed Logan's room he hesitated momentarily before he knocked on the door. He heard no indication to whether Logan was in there or not; all he heard was the croon of some eerie ballad. Cautiously he pushed open the door and spotted Logan at his desk.

'Hey man. How have you been?' Kai asked quietly. He heard a mumble fine, but just from the back of Logan's head, Kai could tell that he wasn't fine. He's dark blonde hair was a complete mess, almost reaching his shoulder raggedly. He was all hunched over the table. Leaning against the door frame he sighed, 'anything you want to talk about?'

'Look, I'm fine alright?' Logan snapped as he turned around to face Kai. He's once brilliant blue eyes that shone with mischief and confidence had been reduced to clouded, dull and empty. Kai was a little taken back by his abruptness, but shook it off.

'Whatever, mate. If you need someone to talk to, you know where I am.' And with that Kai shut the door and continued to Sian's room. Without bothering to knock he opened the door and found her on her bed reading something. She looked up when she heard the door open, and was surprised to see Kai there instead of one of her parents.

'Hey.' She said softly. 'Tell me I'm not dreaming.' She placed the book she was reading down on the bed.

'Hey.' Kai said entering the room. Approaching her, he continued. 'I assure you that, you are not dreaming.' Now he was standing next to her bed.

'Good.' Kai raised an eyebrow at her, as she pulled him down on top of her, winding her arms around his neck before placing a soft, but heated kiss on his lips, one, which he returned. After a moment he supported himself up onto his forearms and looked down at her.

'I saw you brother just before. He looks like shit.' Sian rolled her eyes.

'Well at you least noticed something.' She mumbled.

'What was that?'

'Nothing, he just hasn't gotten over the break up with Odds yet.'

'Didn't he break it off with her, or wasn't it some mutual agreement or something?' Kai asked honestly confused.

'Yeah, but he only did it cause he thought that it was the right thing to do. Not cause he wanted to.' She paused and brushed a couple of stray strands off of Kai's face. 'Kai, I've never seen him this bad.' She whispered. 'It's scary. He wasn't even like this after what happened to Tash.' At this point, Kai had rolled off from on top of her and was lying next to her.

'I guess that I shouldn't tell him that she's getting married then, should I?'

'What? Married? To who?'

'Tala.'

'When?'

'We found out a day or so ago. It turns out that when we were younger, our parents made an agreement that when we came of age Odette would have to choose either Tala or myself to marry. Since the death of her parents, the plan was pushed forward.'

'So, she chose Tala over you?'

'Not exactly. He said that he was willing to do it and Odette said that she couldn't choose and so when Tala asked she accepted.' Sian went to hug him in a comforting manner, but he pulled back rather rigidly. 'Don't.'

'What?'

'Just don't.'

'Don't what Kai?' Sian asked peeved. 'What the hell has been wrong with you lately? One minute you are fine and the next your not. Are you sure that your not a girl? You are always having this massive mood swings and you are seriously confusing me! Stop feeling sorry for your self and start carrying about what is happening around you!'

'Don't you dare start on me.' Kai growled standing up.

'Don't start? I already have mister, and I haven't finished with you.' Kai turned at glared at her darkly. It made Sian shiver slightly; she had never seen him that angry.

'Well I have finished with you.' With that he left her sitting on her bed, wide eyed and at a loss as to what had just happened.

-0-0-

**Well that is it for this chapter? What did you think? Am I getting better? Worse? You'll be pleased to know that I have some ideas for the next chapter, but please don't expect it as quickly as this one, cause I really need to do some school work! I am so far behind / **

**Also **please, please** let me know if there is anything you want to read. **Maybe something happen to a particular character, do you want to read more about one character an less of another or maybe you want to meet a new _interesting _character**, if you hate all the characters that are present so far! Please talk to me! **I love hearing from your guys!

Thanks also to Kani-chan, CS and Mush for reviewing my author note. Without you guys I doubt that I would have continued!


End file.
